Bet on her Heart
by KeroGuardian
Summary: COMPLETED! Crossover of Klonoa and Sonic. Join our characters as they take a vacation in one of Garlen's Beach Resorts. Soon Amy and Rouge make a bet and a love triangle breaks loose. Sequel to Joker Mood.
1. Default Chapter: What Competition?

Bet on her Heart

Disclaimer: Crossover! None of the Sonic characters belong to me, they go to Sega and Sonic Team, and the later Klonoa characters belong to Namco and Klonoa Works!

Kero Guardian: This is a sequel to my "_Joker Mood"_ for Klonoa series! And contains some references to my "_Can Never Replace You" _for Sonic series. So if you've never read those other two stories, you might be a bit confused. …Mwauhahaha! I'm finally making a fanfic that isn't going to be all angst!

Tails: Is it proper to be insanely laughing when writing a cheerful story?

Kero Guardian: Not only that, but I've fixed the problems with me using Japanese words.

Tails: Ahahah…Sweat drop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Default Chapter: What Competition?

They clapped her hands happily for the anticipating dish. Ever since Rouge declared that the boys have been rather lazy when it came to house keeping, pointing out Maria's efforts, she forced each one of them to cook a morning meal for any girl they chose.

"Now I'm not so sure if this was really such a good idea…" Rouge grumbled, fearing Knuckles' shyness, 'I wonder if that Knucklehead even knows how to boil water…all he's been eating was out and fruits……'

Cream scrunched her ears vertically as a loud crash rang loudly from the kitchen, followed by Tails voice hollering at Sonic, "Sonic! This may be my house, but I am NOT paying for the damages any of you cause to it!" The girls glance nervously at one another before sighing.

"I really should go help clean up the mess." Maria started to rise from her seat, but Rouge caught her by the wrist. "Urm…Miss Rouge? …I can't really go anywhere with you-"

The white bat waved a hand in front of her face, "Just sit down." She stated pointing back at the cooling spot the girl had left, "They'll be fine. Boys are boys, they make a mess, clean it later or…make them clean it." With that she pushed Maria back down, leaving the still troubled blonde's hair a mess.

"WHERE THE HECK IS THE BROOM? OW! ESPIO, YOU SLID THOSE DISH PIECES OVER TO MY FEET ON PURPOSE!" Vector's roar made the girls jump.

"Quiet! Do us all a favor and lower your voice! It's already embarrassing enough having to put up with this, especially since the women are supposed to be the ones who work around the house. Chaos try soaking up the broken pieces." Espio scoffed haughtily.

"Chaos isn't a trash can!" Tikal sighed.

"What was that!" Shadow snapped. "Are you saying Maria is your maid! Why I ought to-"

"You guys! Don't destroy my house, please!" Tails whined. "Shadow calm down! Espio don't degrade the girls like that, it's not nice!"

"Not nice? I think you've been hanging around Cream too much, Tails……freaky." Charmy's little voice squeaked. Then buzzed over to the freezer, gazing at the frozen pancakes. "Ooh! Extra syrup!" Was about to pop it into the microwave, but a certain blue hedgehog yanked them away. "Hey! Leg' go the Egos!"

"Charmy that's cheat….ing." Glares at a certain red echidna trying to make instant noodles. "Grr…"

"Oh no!" Knuckles exclaims, the water's caught on fire!" He cries in shock, holding a container of vegetable oil. "Wait a second, this isn't water! It's oil…thought it was supposed to be black…"

"Aggghhh! Knuckles you idiot!" The stumbling fox screams on his way to fetch the fire extinguisher, passing the frightened girls in the living room.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Oh boy! For me Sonic! I love you!" The pink hedgehog gave him a quick death squeeze-hug before taking her seat before the designated dish. "Sonic, what is this stuff?" Amy's voice wasn't chirpy at the moment, staring at the quite sizable and lengthy specimens crawling on her plate, dipped in chocolate, sitting beside the chilidog.

"Huh? Oh, that's just a chilidog, Ames." Sees her pointing at the wiggling crawlers. "Oh, that; well, I kinda figured that hedgehogs eat worms, so I thought you'd eat them too."

"Eww!" Not this hedgehog, she shrieked and threw the plate across the room, not before grabbing the chilidog, though. "I-I'll just eat this S-sonic…" Amy let out a nervous giggle, while taking a bite out of the product in hand, inspecting it first of course.

"Sure, whatever." He grumbled wiping the worms off of himself.

Rouge didn't have any idea what to expect as she gracefully laced a handkerchief around her petite shoulders. 'Here goes.' Thinking to herself, looking at Knuckles' lopsided grin, and opening the decorative cover. "……" Stares down at the food. "Hey, isn't this a fruit salad?"

"T-thought you liked to stay on the healthy s-side…"

"Thoughtful of you, Knucklehead…" She uttered sarcastically. "…are you saying that I've been getting fat?" The batgirl snarled, rising from her seat.

The echidna fell backwards, waving his gloves in front of his face as she moved in for the kill. He dodged her drill kick, but stumbled into his ancestor's chair, knocking Tikal's face right into her meal. "Oh my god! Tikal, I'm…" Pauses as he feels a shadow loom over him. "Chaos! Wait, it was an accident! I'm serious! Aggghhh!"

"Serves him right." Rouge huffed still taking a bite out of the fruit salad.

"Hey, why are you still eating that, Rouge?" Amy frowned, as she moved her hand towards a bottle of ketchup.

"Chao! Chao!" Yelping, Cheese struggled to get the silverware out of her best friend's grasp. The little chao had seen all the catastrophes in which the other meals had caused and didn't want to see what the next one would do to her. "Chao!" Cries out, when Cream takes a bite of what looked like a muffin.

"My, Mr. Tails! This tastes wonderful!" Looks at Tails, who was wriggling his thumbs shyly.

"Wow, really! Thanks, Cream!" He exclaims, blushing brightly.

After putting away the mop, Maria smiled lightly at the yellowish-orange fox; he looked up at her before deepening his blush. "Sorry, Maria…" He whispered, thanking her for cleaning up the flour he'd spilled all over the floor, after tripping off the stool he was standing on while trying to create the delicious meal for his rabbit friend. She snickered a little, patting the already embarrassed creature on the head, then moved to her chosen seat. "?"

That was being fought over by a very frustrated chameleon and an indignant hedgehog. When she stepped over to them, the both pulled it out for her, "Please try my dish, Maria!" They both shouted, then glared murderously at one another, only after she had taken her seat.

The girl was flattered to have both dishes in front of her, and pondered on which to try first. Finally deciding that the sushi entrée was placed closer to her, she strung the fork into the sushi roll and ate it delicately, "Mm! This is very good, Espio!" Giving the magenta colored teen a chance to smirk proudly at the other. "……is this Shadow's?"

Shadow gasped in shock when he caught the sudden look of disgust which lasted for less than a second, "Um…that…that was good…for a first time." She smiles nervously at her childhood friend. "I'm sorry, Shadow."

"………………..it's okay, Maria." He hung his head in defeat, but glared intensely as he spotted Vector marking a notebook. "So I have never cooked before…"

"Uh-huh." Charmy cocked an eyebrow. "The ultimate life form can't cook?"

Sonic and Tails exchanged a wide-eyed gaze and rushed to pull the human from her seat. "Let's get some waters for the girls, right?" They both laughed nervously and nearly dragged her out of the kitchen.

Later that moment was a loud buzzing sound, followed by Shadow and Espio hollering their attacks at one another, and Tails' frantic shouts, "NOT MY KITCHEN, EVERYONE!"

--------------------------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: Now how would I describe all of you guys together?

Espio: Why are we together again?

Kero Guardian: A friendship gathering!

Shadow: Sounds like something Cream would say.


	2. Log One: Welcome Winner 100, or so!

Bet on her Heart

Disclaimer: Crossover! None of the Sonic characters belong to me, they go to Sega and Sonic Team, the later Klonoa characters belong to Namco and Klonoa Works!

Kero Guardian: Ah! Congratulations!

Espio: On what?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Log One: Welcome Winner Number 100, or so!

Humming a little melody, Amy trotted down the cement sidewalk near her apartment, occasionally stopping to wave hello to a few neighbors. Now standing in front of the steel-colored mailbox, she straightened her dress unconsciously, and opened it in hopes of a certain letter from another hedgehog.

"……bill, bill, some useless advertising, girl's magazine, Latest Fashion, junk, junk…" Her eyes brimmed with fire, "Oh, why doesn't Sonic ever send me anything!" Her fingers entwined together dramatically before almost shouting out to the world, "Could he have forgotten me already?" Even though it was just yesterday that they had met, Amy decided to play it safe, "I'll just have to visit him!"

Making up her mind, she gathered the pile of letters into her thin arms and started to march back home, daydreaming about what to wear, until her footing caught onto something slippery that threw her right into the ground. "OW? What, this stupid letter, I ought to-!" Within her fingers, golden words glittered upon the crumpled slip, "……? You have won a vacation trip for two people to Garlen's Beach Resort?"

"…………SONIC!"

BGM: Escaflowne - What'cha Gonna Do?

The jewel thief gave another sigh then turned back to the papers in front of the glowing computer screen. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Rouge stretched her slender fingers once more and started typing quickly. "I need a vacation…"

"I think so too." Topaz smiled through her light pink lipstick at her partner. When she noticed the bat wasn't paying any attention to her, she waved a pair of tickets which were clamped between two fingers, adding a fake sigh, "I've already had one…and to think I got these tickets as a prize in one of the stores in the mall…"

Rouge continued her work, thinking this to be another one of the police officer's attempt to tease her. Topaz, however, was simply trying to start a casual conversation and hand the proud treasure hunter the prize. "I guess they're just going to waste…"

"……." She waited for the animal's response, but all she heard were the irritating clicks of a keyboard. Topaz turned back to her friend, and gave a loud groan, "honestly, Rouge, are you so stubborn that you won't ask me what I won! ….you know what? Never mind! These are for you and a date, or something, and no, I won't expect anything in return!"

The marsupial's eyes widened in surprise when Topaz smacked the tickets onto the table, "!" She glanced up and stared hard into her blue pupils, "…so what? You're just giving me these?" Rouge asked as she inched her fingers to the admission slips.

"Yes, Rouge." Topaz said rolling her eyes as she picked up one of her bags and started out the door, "Well, I'm going to lunch, enjoy."

"……I'll never understand her…" Rouge sweat dropped and cocked a curious eyebrow at the paper within her fingers, "Garlen's Beach Resort, huh? ……now how am I going to convince a certain echidna to come along…?"

----------------------------------------

After a frustrating argument of scrabble with Eggman, the fox that was now sulking down the streets of Station Square crossed his arms, a small pout in place of the usual carefree smile. "Hmph, that idiot! I didn't cheat!" He declared indignantly just as a man loudly called to him. "?"

He readied his tails then propelled himself safely across to the mustached man, that was ringing a large bell. "Yes?"

"You seem a little disappointed with something there, boy." The man twisted the mustache then snapped his fingers in excitement, "tell you what, I'll be closing soon, and no one has even won the grand prize…" His large hands clasped a box beside him and brought it over to the furry creature, "I'll give you a free go, in appreciation for the time you saved this city!" It was full of multi-colored marbles, and near it was a poster, decorated with the pictures of prizes for each color of the marble.

Tails eyes enlarged, but soon adverted with a deep blush, "Wow, sir, it was really nothing…I was just there at the time…I'm sure any mechanic could have deactivated that bomb…" He giggled nervously, "But I'm not really lucky, so I doubt I'll win…and…" His words stopped dead when he pulled out a gold marble, "wha…?"

"AND WE HAVE A WINNER! MILES TAILS PROWER IS GOING TO THE GARLEN BEACH RESORT!" The man proclaimed hysterically, waving the bell madly above his head whilst the boy just sputtered incoherently below him. "ONE TICKET FOR YOU, YOUNG MAN!"

"What?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: Bwahaha…

Tails: Hey! How come I only get to win **one** ticket?

Kero Guardian: Um…You aren't THAT lucky, Tails……. (Sweat drop.)

Tails: Yeah, sure, nice excuse…


	3. Log Two: Settling In

Bet on her Heart

Disclaimer: Crossover! None of the Sonic characters belong to me; they go to Sega and Sonic Team, and the later Klonoa characters belong to Namco and Klonoa Works!

Sonic: Who are these guys?

Kero Guardian: Oh, calm down!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Log Two: Settling In

A yelp rang throughout the temple halls followed by the sound of leather hitting against marble floor. Lolo cringed in slight pain, rubbing at the back of her head, as she sat herself up. Her azure eyes glanced at the books scattered around her, "Oh…I have to reorganize them again!" When she started to restack each paperback in the appropriate order, her ears caught a slight giggle behind her. The priestess pushed herself up, almost stumbling before catching her balance on the column beside her; she blushed in embarrassment at the realization of who had seen her fall, the High Priestess of Sadness with a young King of Sorrow in her arms.

"I…I am sorry, High Priestess." Lolo lowered her gaze to her shoes. "I will be more careful next time……"

The High Priestess of Sadness smiled patiently, "I have not come here to scold you, Lolo." She shifted the toddler in her arms, reaching for something within her white garments. "You have been working very hard…I think it is about time you rested from your training."

The King of Sorrow had been staring quizzically at Lolo, as soon as she had spoken, his blood-red pupils watching for her reaction. It was only his slight sneeze that broke his surveying, just when she received a ticket from her teacher.

"This is…an admission ticket to a Beach Resort?" She did not hide the surprise in her voice.

Smiling once more, the High Priestess of Sadness took the astonished utterance as an approved liking. Unknowing to her, this ticket brought back many disapproving memories for the young girl. "Yes, it is a gift from Baguji."

"The prophet!"

"Yes." The older woman tilted her head thoughtfully to the side, "He told me it was a gift for your work when the illness was cast over Lunatea."

Lolo suddenly blushed, now eyeing the boy. He gave her a tender expression and cooed, knowing that the High Priestess did not know that Baguji was merely his puppet. This very much excited him as well, for he also knew this would be the first time the young priestess would be without her loyal sidekick and the boy could not wait to analyze the results of his plan. Without Popka, there would be nothing to truly examine her future stress and perhaps even a bit of sadness. Reference to ending chapter of Joker Mood!

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Her oblivious exclamation furthered his expectations.

Just when the overjoyed girl started down the hall, the High Priestess let out a small chuckle, "He also gave one to the Dream Traveler."

This statement caused Lolo to stop abruptly and turn her head rigidly towards her, "Klonoa-kun?"

----------------------------------------

"My sweetheart…" A dejected sigh escaped through red fangs. Joka's hands worked itself through the volleyball net, tediously untangling each string as the sand grew warmer underneath his pointed shoes. How long has he been outside, he wasn't sure, but knew soon enough that Garlen would come out complaining if he didn't hurry?

Then again, he did not care in the least for his employer's accusations, instead the fiends mind was burning with embedded memories. Like how he had come to survive his suicidal attempt and yet neither nightmare nor chaos had fallen to Dream World. "And what's worse…how can I even get close to my sweetheart?" His mind sank in further frustration, "I can already imagine those priestesses would never let me near her…"

Joka was unaware of the clawed co-worker, carrying boxes filled with equipment, and cursing. The weather for Janga was unbearable and the trench coat did little to lessen its heat. It was only when a deafening shriek rebounded across the beach did the clown look up in time to see the feline trip and drop the boxes. "?"

"Wh-what are you guys doing here?" Amy Rose's face filled with horror as she gazed at the three companions she had run into.

Rouge clicked her tongue, waving a finger in front of the hedgehog's eyes, "why so terrified? I got two admission tickets to this very resort. So…" She gestured to the echidna adjacent to her, "I invited Knuckles."

"Um…I just got lucky in a drawing…" Tails flushed bashfully.

"Cool." The object of her affection gave a thumb up to his best buddy, "This is great, right Ames?"

'No…' Amy wanted to sob, 'I wanted to spend the summer alone with you, Sonic…', but she forced a smile and agreed in a reluctant voice. "Yup…it sure…is…"

"Look, there they are." A familiar voice nearly gave the already distraught hedgehog a heart attack, "It seems they already have tickets, Maria."

Sure enough, when Amy turned around, there was the entire gang behind them. Much to Amy's dislike, the blonde greeted them politely, and proceeded to explain how she had won a family ticket to the resort. "Wow, you must've been really lucky, Maria." Tails held his hand out to congratulate the human, who happily shook it. Both completely ignorant of Amy that looked like she was having trouble breathing from all the shock.

After throwing a confused glimpse at Amy, Espio frowned peevishly at the child insect above him, "how **exactly** is this any different since we are all still together?"

"Uh…we're on the beach?" Charmy's answer was more like a question.

"Ahem." The gang swung around to see a tall cat in a purple trench coat, his face slightly hidden by a scarf and hat. "Welcome to Garlen's Beach Resort."

BGM: Klonoa Heroes – Farce!

After a long moment of silence, it was Cream's fright-filled outcry which broke the silence. She immediately retreated behind the glaring, pink hedgehog accompanied by her faithful chao. The now timid rabbit said nothing more, burying her face into the cloths of Amy's dress. Cheese only whimpered alongside the scared mammal.

"Well that wasn't very nice." Despite the sarcastic tone in his voice, the cat kept grinning.

"And you are?" Shadow asked in a stern manner, feeling greatly intimidated by the creature's claws. His red pupils threw a quick glance at the chameleon on the other side, both ready to protect Maria if need be.

"Janga…" He stopped himself from adding the rest of his name, _of Poison Claws_, was too suspicious. "I work here with the owner. Now, if there is any luggage to be carried…let me do it."

"Hey, no problem." Sonic was unaware of everyone's uneasiness, "We've got it covered. Everyone just carries their own weight, right?" He laughed, but stopped when he noticed no one was laughing with him; they weren't even smiling. "What's the matter with you guys?"

'What have I gotten myself into?' Rouge thought she could feel herself break into cold sweat as she followed after the new guide. 'Something isn't right here, I'm sure of it….'

------------------------------------------------------------------

Popka: Arwoo…?

Kero Guardian: I'm sorry if this chapter was boring! It is to set up for the plot! And don't worry, more Klonoa characters are on their way!

Cream: Waah!


	4. Log Three: Two in Pink

Bet on her Heart

Disclaimer: Crossover! None of the Sonic characters belong to me; they go to Sega and Sonic Team, and Klonoa characters belong to Namco and Klonoa Works!

Kero Guardian: (Looking at reviews.) Wow…eheheh…Guess I better stop using Japanese Words, sorry about that. Oh, and sis…what happened to your grammar…and did you even finish "_Joker Mood_"?

Tails: Ok…English for me! (Throws away the Japanese dictionary.)

Kero Guardian: Hmm…yes, if you haven't read "_Joker Mood_" then it this fanfic would be very confusing, and what's worse is if you don't know who the Klonoa characters are… (Sob.)

Klonoa: I wish more people knew me…sniff.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Log Three: Two in Pink

"Um…Cream…why are you following me?" Amy stopped to look at the shuddering rabbit, which clung desperately to her arm. It was the afternoon now, and her friend hadn't left her side the entire time, "You're acting like Cheese, no offense."

"Chao!" The blue creature agreed.

Cream lowered her and muttered something quietly, it was then, did Amy notice that her young companion had her legs clamped together, and a small blush at her cheeks. "What? If you have to go to the bathroom, then just go! There's one on the upper floor, the door on your right, near the stairs…Cream, how long have you been holding that in!" She reached to try to pry herself from the child's grip, but the hold only tightened, "What's wrong with you!"

"C…can…" Her copper pupils widened with plea, "Can you go with me, Miss Amy!"

"What!" Amy took a step back and shook her arm, "Cream, you are six years old! You should be able to go to the bathroom by yourself!" Now Cheese had joined in as well, trying her best to separate the two.

"It's not that!" The rabbit started to sob, "I'm scared Miss Amy! You don't have to go in with me, just stand at the door, please!" She finally released her death grip, only to grab the confused hedgehog in a hug, as she continued to cry into the older girl's red dress. "What if he attacks me while I'm alone with Cheese?"

"He…?" Suddenly it clicked, "You mean that…uh…what was his name…Jango, Janji…?"

A scratching sound halted Amy's guesses, as a voice answered behind her. "The name's Janga."

Cream announced another frightful cry, gripping the older girl closer. Amy glared daggers at the feline and placed a comforting hand to the bunny's head. His razor sharp grin just widened and he offered her one of his claws, "Kikiki…I could help her to the restroom…we'd get there much faster so she wouldn't piss in her-"

"Like heck I'll let you, you perverted creep!" Before Janga could finish his sentence, he barely dodged the enraged girl with her amazingly strong piko-piko hammer. "Get away from her, right NOW!"

BGM: Sonic X – Amy's Hammer

Several startled guests leapt for their lives as Amy chased the snickering cat down the halls of Garlen's Mansion that served as a hotel. She swung her hammer furiously, missing each time, due to Janga's trained agility. The entire ruckus got a certain hero worried, who had just returned from a run down the beach, "Ames?"

Sonic sped his way up the stairs and skidded to a stop, a couple feet away from the situation, "Amy! What's going on here?" His outburst surprised the pink hedgehog so much that she forgot to look ahead of her and ended up crashing into an innocent bystander, allowing Janga an excellent chance to retreat.

"It's been fun, but I've got work to do!" The purple cat sneered and hopped down the stairs.

Amy sat up, glancing to her fallen hammer, then to the steps behind her. "Darn…was that all just a bluff to set me off? That jerk!" But her full attention met with the person she had collided with earlier, "Uh-oh…are you all right?" She suddenly remembered something and pointed frantically at Sonic, "Sonic! You've got to get Cream to the bathroom, or she'll…uh…miss the chance to um…"

A bit confused at first, the fast runner just cocked an eyebrow, but then immediately snapped to a running position when realization sunk in, "Oh, all right!"

BGM: Kaze no Klonoa II – Lolo!

With that problem out of the way, Amy now focused on what was in front of her. It was a girl not much older than her, who finally managed to sit up from the impact and was now rubbing her amber brown hair. She glanced up with a delicate blush, placing the light pink hat once more a top her head, "S-sorry…you caught me off guard…running down the hall like that…" Her turquoise pupils were lowered in shame, "I really should have been watching…"

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Amy exclaimed as cheerfully as she could, "It was my fault, really!" She leapt back to her feet and held out a gloved hand in assistance, "Actually, it's probably that entire cat's fault! Honestly, the service around here!"

The other girl looked timidly at the favor before taking it, but relaxed when Amy pulled her onto her feet, yet she only stumbled backwards on her bottom. "Urm…I know how it feels…Mr. Janga gets on my nerves too…both in an angry sense, but also he's rather terrifying when upset…" This time, she pushed herself up into a standing position. "My name is Lolo, may I know yours?"

'Wow…polite and proper…kind of like Cream…minus the whole psycho happy mood swings…' Amy laughed to herself with a sweat drop, "Amy Rose! I'm not scared of him! Why? Does he bother you a lot?"

Lolo hesitated with an answer, "I guess so…he seems to have picked me as a favorite to pester…" She sighed, ducking another blush.

"Hey! If he ever harasses you, let me know!" Amy exclaimed, picking up her hammer and swinging it in demonstration, "I'll pound him to the ground!"

The priestess' eyes widened and her face flushed further, "Harass! Oh no! That's too strong of a word!"

Amy was about to ask some more questions until Sonic's voice rang from the story above; something about Cream latching herself onto him as soon as she finished her business. So, the hedgehog let out a breath and started to jog away, waving a see you later, "Sorry, looks like there's another place I've got to be at!"

"Uh, Miss Rose!" Lolo called after her, but Amy interrupted, stopping, looking back only enough to catch her at the corner of her eyes.

"Amy!"

Lolo covered her mouth, but lowered her hands in an instant, "uh…Amy, then."

"You catch on quick."

She nodded and smiled brightly, "Have you seen a boy…with maple-leaf shaped ears? He wears a cap with a Pac-man symbol on it and dresses in blue, while with black fur."

Amy shook her head, "Nope, haven't seen him…"

"AMES!" Sonic's voice again.

She sighed, "Well, I've really got to go, tell you what? Dinner's around seven, right? So see you there!"

Lolo watched Amy run off, leaving her to ponder over her current situation, "Hmm…Klonoa isn't here…maybe he'll come later then?" She reached up and fixed her hat, "Well, I've got a lot of unpacking to do!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Lolo  
Occupation: A Priestess of Claire  
Pure-hearted and optimistic by nature, Lolo is often willing to help others in need. She is very clumsy, but determined and for some strange reason, she is also afraid of ghosts. From the world of Lunatea, and seems to have a crush on Klonoa.

Kero Guardian: ……… (Looks at Lolo.) ……I love you! (Glomps her.)

Lolo: Um…thank you…?

Amy: Cream! Stop following me around!

Cream: Waaah!

Tails: Poor Cream… (Sweat drop.)

Kero Guardian: Tell me if this isn't needed, I'll be putting up info for the Klonoa characters, since not many people know them…


	5. Log Four: Finally Here!

Bet on her Heart

Disclaimer: Crossover! None of the Sonic characters belong to me; they go to Sega and Sonic Team, and the Klonoa characters belong to Namco and Klonoa Works! Oh, the songs used belong to their respective owners!

Kero Guardian: Espio, run for your life! Just kidding, but anyway…I don't know if Popka should be in this story! (SOB!)

----------------------------------------------------------------

Log Four: Finally Here!

Slowly, one by one, each guest trickled into the ballroom and was easily overcome with awe. Much like the time they were invited to the President's party, the room was decorated with clothed tables circling the ends, and held several gourmet dishes. The tables were individually organized: one for sandwiches, different poultry, and a variety of salads, meats, and finally desserts. The only complaint that could be found was, there were no beverages.

"I wonder why they didn't put out any drinks…" Tails whispered, his eyes running up the marble walls to the sparkling chandelier above. Everything seemed so glamorous, that it started making him feel a bit awkward that he wasn't dressed formally. "Geesh…even Chris didn't have it this nice..."

A sudden tap on his shoulder made the fox turn glance around, then he jumped in shock at the floating white glove beside him, "Ackaggh?" He screamed incoherently and fell onto his bottom. His friends also gawked in confusion.

The hand swished a bit before flying back to an odd shaped creature. It was a rounded fiend that was striped with red and yellow, a tail curled behind him, and a pair of cat shaped ears sat above his head. "Allow me to serve the drinks, young sir." He gave a swift bow before bearing a razor sharp row of red fangs which formed into a grin underneath his star shaped eyes, "If I may, I shall introduce myself?"

Knuckles who had Rouge holding his arm, nodded numbly.

"I am Joka, pleased to meet your acquaintances. I believe you should have already met my co-worker Janga…Enjoy your stay here…" With that, he clicked his pointed shoes and walked calmly into the kitchen, leaving everyone else to ponder their peculiar predicament.

Amy finally sighed, rubbing her temple, "why is everyone here so weird…?"

"Should we really be the ones to talk?" Rouge asked her, raising her free hand to her hip, "After all, we aren't exactly normal, ourselves……but I have to admit, seeing those two…really kind of reminds me of something out of a fun house."

Cream whimpered from behind the pink hedgehog, still refusing to go on her own, "you mean horror show…right…?"

Tails laughed nervously, "Now that's not nice…still, if those two are the employees…I wonder what the person who sent out those tickets is actually like…" He immediately shut up when Joka handed him a drink from a small silver tray, "Uh…thanks…?"

"The host will be out shortly, busy yourselves for now." He handed each customer a small glass of tropical punch, as he continued his sentence, "Janga will be here as well, if you need any assistance while I am preoccupied, do not hesitate to ask him."

Cream squealed in displeasure, earning the clown a perplexed gaze, but he ignored it and walked back to an empty table to prepare further beverages.

BGM: Musashiden II - Aeolic Guardian

A few moments passed and Amy was getting more and more frustrated with the rabbit that trailed behind her. Her main focus was on Sonic who chatted endlessly with a certain fox-boy, as he ate more hot dogs. "Cream…I've got good news for you." She turned around to see the little girl's bright, yet, hesitant smile, "I called your mom and she said that she bought a ticket, just so she could be with you…"

"Really?" Cream leapt in joy, grabbing Cheese, who also yelped at the girl's happiness, "Yay! That makes me very glad, Miss Amy!" She merry-go-rounded the chao before skipping over to a greeting Tails.

"Me too…" The pink hedgehog sighed in relief, 'finally, she won't need to follow me around anymore! …then again…I wonder if Vanilla will be distracted by a certain, significant other…'

Her eyes glanced to spot the Chaotix moving in a stumbling manner. Vector danced about, unsure of which table of food to try first, but Charmy fluttered quickly to the dessert table. Espio was the only one whom walked calmly to the beverages, his mind on other things. It did come to a surprise for the three, however, for this had to be their first time to encounter such delicacies, as they have basically been devouring cheap take-outs all their lives. Either it was that, or the chameleon's Japanese cooking.

Amy instantly noticed the sudden tension from Espio as the Ultimate Life form entered the room with Maria, "Uh-oh…those two haven't been getting along ever since that cooking competition…I better-"

But before she took one step a gentle voice squeaked meekly behind her, one she recognized from earlier that day, so she stopped to take a look. "Ack!"

"Small world, isn't it?"

Lolo was by the table garnished with multi-colored tarts, her back pressed into the cloth as she inched away from the tall inquirer, "Y-yes…it is, Mr. Janga…" Her eyes widened in concern at the claw that traced playfully down the side of her cheek, wishing a certain puppet-like friend was there with her, 'Oh, Popka…'

"If that isn't harassment, then I don't know what is!" Amy's voice was kept at rising annoyance, "Get away from her, you creep!"

Much to Janga's irritation, Lolo flustered a deep blush and tore away from his loose grasp to peek from behind a pillar. Glancing at the escaped priestess, he puffed a disappointed breath, then turned to the other, "What is it that you want, now?" He clicked his claws together, looking down at them, waiting for the obvious answer.

"I don't think you understand the problem here!" Stomping her feet indignantly, Amy pointed an accused finger at him, and shouted, "You need to learn your place, or else I'll give you a good whack across the forehead!"

He leered his fangs, "Oh, but it's too bad your aiming sucks, missy."

"Hey, is there a problem here?" Sonic's sudden interruption startled even Amy. "Uh…we ran out of hot dogs." He scratched behind his quills, to avoid another break out from the two. Janga just gawked at him in disbelief, but gave a solid snarl, and moved to the kitchen.

"Ames, be careful with what you say to people like that!" Sonic laughed and waved a slight farewell before moving to the beverages, leaving the pink hedgehog to bubble in love at what she thought was a daring rescue, but was much more like a peace offering.

She then remembered her new found friend and waved to her, "Uh…Lolo, was it?"

Lolo nodded and greeted her in return, "Hello again, Miss Amy…and thank you very much." She folded her hands in front of her, watching her thumbs meet, "I would give him a piece of my mind…" She suddenly glared, "But I don't really have any method of doing so…"

Amy laughed, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it, I told you that I'd help you if you ever needed it, right?" She then cocked her head to the side, "It's always nice to meet new people…but I wish I had more time with my Sonic…" She abruptly snapped her fingers in remembrance, surprising her listener, "Have you found the person you were looking for?"

"…um…no." The other girl mumbled dejectedly.

"Who is this person?"

"His name is Klonoa, the Dream Traveler." Lolo smiled.

Amy could have sworn there was a small blush on her cheeks, "It's a "he" isn't it?"

"Yes…?"

"Mm-hmm…"

Just then the door opened and as if on cue, a young cabbit entered, swinging a large ring between his fingers, whistling the entire time. His unexpected appearance was followed by several reactions. Joka scowled, but instantly replaced it with his usual comical grin; Sonic tried not to laugh at the Pac Man symbol on the boy's cap; and mainly the rest of the gang was bewildered. Lolo's blush widened and so did Amy's grin.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: It's decided a bit for now…so far the following topic is the development of Amy and Lolo's friendship. And thanks 1337m3 for the suggestion of Vanilla, I was wondering what I should do with Cream, and now I'll have her mom protect her! But I don't really know much about the pairing Vanilla x Vector, since I haven't seen much of the 3rd season of Sonic X…Klonoa character--

Name: Janga of Poison Claws  
Occupation: Member of the Moth Conspiracy  
A purple cat that towers over other characters, due to his height, hides his face under his long scarf, hat, and trench coat. His razor sharp grin suggests insanity and so does his love for hurting others. Joka once commented that his tastes are for cute younger girls…He is not to be messed with when angered, for his large poisoned claws and speed are deadly.

Cream: Mom! (Runs away screaming.)

Kero Guardian: Yeesh…I have yet to understand Janga as a character…but I hope nobody starts disliking him for my stupid mistakes, he's actually well liked…(Peace!) I like him too!


	6. Log Five: Sudden Schemes

Bet on her Heart

Disclaimer: Crossover! None of the Sonic characters belong to me, they go to Sega and Sonic Team, the later Klonoa characters belong to Namco and Klonoa Works!

Kero Guardian: Yay! I'm on Winter Break at last! (sob). Whoop, things are heating up…and it's your entire fault! (Pts at Klonoa.)

Klonoa: I have a feeling she doesn't like me…

Espio: Maybe…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Log Five: Sudden Schemes…

The boy adjusted the Pac-man hat upon his head and waved at the people in the room. He did not seem to notice their gawking gazes, but formed a grin upon his childish face. "Wahoo! I guess I got here just in time…" Looping the ring between his thumb and pointer finger, he scanned the room again, his eyes suddenly locking with the blushing priestess.

"Lolo!" Seeing a familiar face, the Dream Traveler was about to make his way to her, but stopped at the interference of Joka crashing into him, who was balancing a tray of thinly cut sandwiches. "Hanya?"

The food flew into the air, which gave Espio and Shadow an idea--both dashed to the falling pieces and caught as many as they could, leaving none that managed to escape their grasp. Maria was very impressed and clapped her hands, "Not a single one wasted! Good job, the both of you!"

Janga sweat dropped, picking up the fallen tray, "Yeesh, if you guys wanted sandwiches that badly, there are still more on the table…"

"…the same amount…it seems we've tied this time……" The ultimate life form gave a quick glance to Vector, as the crocodile busied himself in marking the small notebook once more. "But next time, I won't allow that to happen." Glaring darkly at the surprised chameleon, Shadow turned back to the blonde human. Maria smiled, not noticing the tension between the two and accepted a sandwich from her friend.

Espio balled up a fist and closed his eyes, 'I won't let you win, Shadow the Hedgehog...'

BGM: Sonic X - Rouge's Theme

After the collision, Joka sat up again, rubbing his head. His star-shaped eyes immediately formed into a glower when he saw the object of his affection nervously helping Klonoa up. He even started grimacing as their hands touched and Lolo blushed in reaction. Her soft voice rang in his ears like a chorus of angels, but to whom she was directing it to, was like a knot the devil decided to scramble.

"Need a little help there?" A feminine sound slipped in between his hearing, and behind him was Rouge. The look on her face greatly disturbed him, but then again, so did the tone in her voice. Her lips were slightly opened in a smile while her eyes remained closed half-way and with each blink, the long eyelashes made it seem she was batting her eyes at him.

Joka realized he had been staring for too long, so he quickly picked himself up and bowed in hesitant gratitude, "No thank you ma'am, as you can see I am rather capable myself." He gave his usual smile to hide the building suspicions towards the bat-girl.

Rouge cooed softly when Joka was about to pass her, "Mmm…is that so? I suppose you don't need any help in love either?" Watching him turn rigidly around in her direction, she decided in prediction, 'the clown does stop at that sentence…so now the game begins…'

"Oh." She said, pretending to sound surprised, "So that little incident wasn't a distraction?"

Joka now placed his entire attention to her, everyone else were too busy inquiring the Dream traveler and the priestess to notice the quiet conversation between the two, "You noticed, miss…"

"Rouge the bat." Her slender hand connected with his in a firm handshake, "And yes, I did notice. Noticed how you fumed at the little boy…you have an interest in that little girl, yes?" Continuing, Rouge folded her arms together, "But you can never get her attention if you just watch from a distance…" On cue, she turned her eyes to the now bowing priestess that chatted bashfully with the others, "I want to help you."

The fiend never lost his grin, despite the fact that he had started calculating his options in his mind, "I do not know you, so why would you suddenly offer assistance to a complete stranger, Miss Rouge?"

Rouge couldn't be more pleased with his careful nature, the more fun to manipulate, "Revenge on a certain pink hedgehog…" Her mind flashed back to an event with a robot named Emerl and a tournament, "I can tell by the look in her eyes, that girl named Amy Rose is going to try to set the cabbit and girl together…I'll be there to meddle with the plan…" Her gaze turned back to him, "So I guess…we both need each others help."

There was a shocked expression when she bluntly told him Amy's intentions, but it simmered down to quiet thoughts, and Joka finally agreed, shaking the bat's hand once more. "I am much obliged, madam."

"You're very welcome, Joka."

-------------------------------------------------

"Phew…"

Amy cocked an eyebrow, watching the younger girl sigh softly, "Wow…you're not used to being around lots other people, are you?"

"Hm?" Lolo shook her head in response, "No…actually the only people I've been near is a good friend of mine and other priestesses back at the temple I attend. And I don't go out much, most of the time is spent inside that building..." She looked up to where Klonoa was, standing in front of the blue hedgehog, chattering away. "……"

The pink hedgehog coughed, "You like him!"

"What!" She didn't miss the comment in the slightest, "I do not! Klonoa is just a good friend of mine!"

Amy said nothing more and snickered, walking away. 'I've got to get those two together! They'll look so cute!' She stopped to look at her blue hero, 'Just like me and Sonic…'

"Miss Amy! I don't! Miss Amy, are you listening to me?" Lolo hollered after the departing hedgehog before lowering her gaze to the floor, 'What's going to happen next...and why do I have such a bad feeling, troubling my stomach…' Suddenly her stomach growls, 'Whoops! Guess I'm just hungry!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: Finally! The set-up is done! Yet…

Vanilla/Garlen: There are still more characters to introduce…

Kero Guardian: Oh, right…anyway, speaking of introductions, here's another Klonoa character for you!

Name: Joka  
Occupation: Servant of the Dark Spirit Ghadius  
A clown-like fiend with several homicidal tendencies, but considers himself to be a gentleman. He may appear to act like a fool, yet that is only a disguise to hide the vicious nature when pushed too far.

Kero Guardian: Urrgh…should I bring Popka in or not…?


	7. Log Six: What Makes Them Happy?

Bet on her Heart

Disclaimer: Crossover! None of the Sonic characters belong to me, they go to Sega and Sonic Team, while the Klonoa characters belong to Namco and Klonoa Works!

Kero Guardian: Finally updating, sorry! Busy as always…bleh.

Tails: But work is good!

Kero Guardian: ……oh, yeah! For those of you who don't know! Klonoa speaks in an interesting language, which would be wrong of me to remove.

---------------------------------------------------------

Log Six: What Makes Them Happy?

"The ocean breeze…the sounds of seagulls echoing across the sky…it reminds me of the Master Emerald on Angel I-"

The red echidna didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when suddenly a hard object projected off his nose and into the air behind him. He landed flat on his back, numb to the sand's warmth that surrounded him. "Ooowww…"

"Aw, man! Knux, you all right!" Sonic scratched behind his quills after picking up the volleyball that landed the guardian square in the face. "Sorry about that!"

"Exactly what were you aiming at?" Klonoa ran up beside him. "The net is all the way back there! Oh, he's up…guess he isn't mad."

Knuckles didn't say anything at first when he got up, but the blue hedgehog knew him better than anyone that it took a few seconds for him to process information. He blinked twice at the pair then instantly clenched his jaw, "Sonic! You did that on purpose, didn't you!" And with that uproar he stamped his left foot behind him, raising his fists.

"Outta the way, Klonoa!" Sonic shoved the cabbit aside, just as Knuckles missed a punch at him. He quickly gave a tap in the sand to secure his footing before dodging more onslaughts.

Klonoa swallowed nervously as his new friend sparred with the hot-headed echidna. "Ah…should I help?" Unsure if he needed to retrieve his wind ring.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Sonic laughed kicking up sand to distract Knuckles for a few seconds, "This is what we call play."

"Wadoo? Playing, huh?" He rolled his ivory-colored eyes upwards, still hesitant. 'Kinda like how Janga and Joka call it playing too…more like trying to kill each other…' It was then did he notice an object above him that fluttered lazily around in circles. His eyes followed the figure until it flopped onto the towel behind him. "Hi, Charmy!"

"Aw, this is the life!" The bee sighed happily, obviously missing Klonoa's words and the fact that the cabbit ran off to stop the fight. "Hey, hey! Waiter, yeah, you in the purple! Bring me another drink! I'm thirsty!" His voice chirped as he eagerly gestured to the table beside him. "I wanna Pina Colada!"

Janga snarled, already hating his job, but shoved his hat further down to block the sunlight from his eyes, 'I'll Pina Colada you!' He grinned falsely, bowed awkwardly, then stomped towards the small hut near the volleyball net.

Charmy almost jumped when Espio's low voice muttered something beside him, "Geesh, Espio! Why are you camouflaging? And why not take a seat next to me?"

On cue, the calm chameleon undisguised himself from under an open umbrella and strode over to the open bench adjacent to the bee. His gaze focused upon it for a moment, "No."

"Why not?" Charmy whined, pulling on the towel underneath him.

"It's plastic and it has been sitting out in the sun for a long while. It will burn me."

"Aw, shucks. Can't fool you."

Espio sighed, "Charmy, what did Vector warn you?" Seeing the kid shake his head, he continued. "You shouldn't take advantage of the workers here. And I have to agree with him, they don't seem to be the time that is safe around. I've done a bit of investigating and-"

"Blah, blah, blah." The insect rolled his eyes over to the side, "That's what you keep saying. Gosh darn it, Espio. We're on vacation!" He then grinned back with a snicker, "Besides…it's not like old scaly green's not using the benefits either."

'True enough', the ninja, realized. Vector had an exhausted clown working around the clock. Poor Joka had teleported to several stores around the area in search for the "perfect" presents the romance-influenced reptile requested.

"To Miss Vanilla…" Espio grumbled.

"Yup!"

A clinking sound turned the boy's eyes around, "Here's your order!"

"Thanks!" Charmy quickly removed the straw and downed the drink in less than a minute. "Kinda like drinking shots, huh, mister?"

"Very close…" Janga smiled in return.

Espio carried a puzzled expression, as he watched the cat hum to himself while leaving. "Well, that's odd…Charmy-"

The bee unexpentedly hiccupped and smiled back with a goofy expression, "Wat up's?"

"Are you drunk?" Espio caught him before his face hit had the chance to hit the sand, "That lousy feline didn't remove the alcohol!"

"Urrggh….I shon't flip so gwood…"

-------------------------------------------------

Rouge checked the space around her before smiling to herself. 'Just be casual…analyze her personality and work your way through…easy enough.' Her feet made no sound as she stepped upon the velvet carpet of the hotel, towards a door with a childish sign tied loosely from a nail.

"Lolo." She read before opening the door with a light crack.

The young priestess was occupying herself, sitting at the low coffee table, and giggling rather joyfully, as she laced the different pieces of thread together. A few other bracelets sat not too far from her working fingers, all in either rainbow, or autumn colors.

'Pretty simplistic…' The bat sweat dropped, not understanding at all when her idea of passion were glittering jewels. "Ahem, excuse me?"

Lolo raised her head at the knocking, fingers still mixed with the threads. "Yes? Who is it?"

The bat now stepped into the room, glancing around, checking each object of interest to the awaiting girl. "Hi, my name is Rouge the Bat. You may call me Rouge." A music box caught the corner of her eye just before she placed them on her. A welcoming smile graced her white face.

Lolo stared at her then set the bracelet alongside the rest. She stood up, dusted her skirt, adjusted her hat, then looked at the spy. Rouge noted, however-she was not smiling back. 'Am I that suspicious looking? Or is it the way I speak…? Drat!'

"How may I help you, Miss Rouge?" Although the girl was trying to hide it, her tone came out almost threatening.

'So I misjudged her…not so simplistic after all! …better put on the shy act.' Folding a hand in front of her, Rouge pretended to bashfully give a side glance. "I was thinking about going shopping, but…well…"

Her red lips smiled again,

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: Is it just me, or does Rouge dress awfully suspicious? I didn't think Lolo would be oblivious enough to let her tone of voice slip by either. Oh, well…here's Klonoa for you guys!

Name: Klonoa

Occupation: Dream Traveler (Hero)  
Klonoa, our floppy-eared wind child has the ability to use a ring to shoot out wind bullets and carry Heart Moos to defeat his opponents. He travels from different worlds in his dreams and saves them. Plus he's just a nice kid that loves adventures.

Charmy: Woo shat, hee?

Espio: (Yelling at Vector.) Do something!

Janga: (Raspberry.)


	8. Log Seven: Are You Looking Through Me?

Bet on her Heart

Disclaimer: Crossover! None of the Sonic characters belong to me; they go to Sega and Sonic Team, while the Klonoa characters belong to Namco and Klonoa Works.

Kero Guardian: Ahahahaha…Spring Break please come quickly…anyway, just as a heads up, this chapter focuses on Rouge and Lolo. Not as a couple!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me?"

Log Seven: Are You Looking Through Me?

"What?"

Rouge smiled crookedly, her patience wearing thin, "I just wanted some company, especially since I'll be heading to the clothing store."

Glancing at the music box again, Rouge started to walk casually towards the object. Lolo, at the moment, was too confused to pay any attention to the bat. But as soon as Rouge cracked the lid open—allowing the sorrowful melody to flutter across the room—did the stuttering child respond…with an unwavering glare.

"Please don't touch that, Miss Rouge." Her tone surprised the older woman; the usually soft-spoken girl's voice had suddenly dropped to a cold, almost stern projection. She could only watch in astonishment as Lolo raised her hand over the area where her heart is, and continued, "That music box is very important to me."

Now it was the spy's turn to hesitate, this girl…oddly enough, intimidated her to no end. Her character was too difficult to map out; although Rouge could see that she was a kind person and was easily embarrassed; there was a side of her that frightened her. 'This little girl seems awfully determined…'

Lolo was well aware of trickery by now. Her past experiences with the Moth Conspiracy have shattered almost all of the sheltered personality she once wore. And her thoughts flashed back to a sky pirate named Leorina, whom Lolo had been bitter to. Rouge was no exception as the priestess was able to compare the way she acted to Leorina.

"It's a very sad tune…" Rouge broke a bit of the tension, setting the melody-producing device back in place, "I don't see why you keep it…but it's nice and probably would've made a sweet gift…?" Her sentence trailed off when she looked back to once angered pupils to suddenly see tears.

Lolo trembled, as if to hold them back, but gave in—choking back a sob and covering her eyes, as she turned shamefully away from the bat.

"Are you all right?" Despite the concern in her voice, Rouge's mind was screaming with glee. 'Bingo! I've managed to break her down…how convenient…' She let a comforting hand fall upon the crying girl's shoulder, 'so…she's just a kid who was forced to fight on her own…easily consumed by her emotions…'

As Rouge made mental notes, Lolo knelt to the ground, try as hard as she might she just couldn't bring herself to stop crying. 'Not again…not again…' Her mind echoed with imaginary giggling, which caused her to cringe. 'Those priestesses' voices are back in my mind…go away…go away!'

"It's all right…you cry as much as you want. I'll listen."

----------------------------------------------

"Whee!" Charmy's squeal erupted suddenly, shocking the chameleon. He then launched himself off the bench. Zipping around the resort and crashing into random tourists.

"Honestly!" By now, Espio's patience had completely evaporated. It was already hard enough watching over the drunken insect, but now the boy had become spasmodic due to his condition. From bizarre communication to sleeping to vomiting to hyper mood swings; Espio only wished Vector would return soon.

"I…I'll get you for this!" He huffed at Janga, (who stood grinning the entire time), before rushing after his miniature co-worker. "Charmy! Return at once!"

Amy dodged the bee's direction and hollered after the passing chameleon, "Espio, have you seen a girl in pi—humph! Fine, ignore me then…"

Her gaze lowered to a piece of paper with what she thought had to be the most adorable handwriting. "Dear Miss Amy, I have gone out, will return soon. Signed Lolo." She knew she needn't worry, but something in her gut disturbed the hedgehog. The note was partially wet, so the younger girl couldn't have gotten too far.

"So much for my plans of getting them together today…"

--------------------------------------------

The wind blew as Lolo opened the door to Rouge's car. "That music box…I gave it to someone a long time ago, but that person…I want to give it back to him, yet I feel like I can't get close to them." She shut it lightly behind her, "I guess I'm just too scared…probably doesn't care about me anymore."

"So that's how it is…that's…that's awful." Rouge glanced to the now silent girl adjacent to her, 'Perfect…I'm willing to bet…'

"Lolo?" She smiled, waiting for the girl to give her attention. "Is his name…Joka?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: Yuck, that's a whole lot of angst…and once again the music box returns from my previous story _Joker Mood_, I love that music box. But, I'm not sure where this story's going anymore. You'll expect more Rouge and Lolo though; need to make them become friends!

Lolo: I'm not that mean!

Klonoa: You were kind of scary around Leorina….

Lolo: Klonoa!

Charmy: Another iffy!

Kero Guardian: Cliffy! Here, have some coffee!


	9. Log Eight: No Reason to Hide

Bet on her Heart

Disclaimer: Crossover! None of the Sonic characters belong to me; they go to Sega and Sonic Team, while the Klonoa characters belong to Namco and Klonoa Works.

Kero Guardian: Thank you guys for all your reviews!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Log Eight: No Reason to Hide

"Rouge, you haven't answered me!" Lolo exclaimed, ripping the black ribbon from her hair. She cringed when slender fingers danced across her shoulders then down her spine. As she turned, the girl shivered; the look the bat was giving her appeared to have the thought of devouring her small form.

"You have such a delicate figure..." Rouge smiled, "I can understand the cat's reason for stalking you."

The priestess felt her cheeks heat up at what she assumed to be a compliment, but blinked immediately after, growing angry, "S-stop trying to change the subject! Rouge, how do you know about my connection to Joka?"

Laughing, Rouge pinched the stuttering girl's cheeks, "Why? Is there something special going on between the two of you? Are you keeping secrets, Lolo?"

Her anger fell silent for a while and Rouge could easily make out the guilt from the child's downcast eyes. Quite honestly, the spy could not see what a cleverly mischievous fiend saw in this simplistic girl standing before her. There was only one word that would sum her up, "Cute."

"Pardon?"

"Black really suits you Lolo." She swiped a credit card down the cash register and perched its tip over her rose-red lips. Lowering thick eyelashes, "A word of advice, sweetie. Give it some time...why don't you talk to him, instead of letting the situation bother you so much? Go, dressed like that, I'm sure he'd find it rather nice..."

"I-I'm not trying to impress anyone!" Lolo blushed again, folding her hands into the selected skirt. Black...The priestesses back at the temple had always abhorred the color so everything she wore since childhood was bright, cheerful colors that showered others with a feeling of lightheartedness and life. Yet, Lolo never hated the color; instead it almost felt fit to have it around her. 'I really am different from the other priestesses...'

Lolo looked up again to see Rouge adding a bright red bow to the right side of her hair. "Rouge?" She pulled away as soon as the other released her.

"Just adding the finishing touches. Hmm...Almost perfect."

"Y-you paid for all of this!"

"Let's go."

Lolo was going to protest, but as soon as Rouge laced her arm around hers, her words failed from embarrassment, allowing the bat to pull her readily along.

----------------------------

Tails stirred the spoon quietly, glancing to the rabbit beside him from time to time. Despite all her smiling, he knew Cream was bored from way she kicked her legs whilst rocking and humming a top the metal stool. And he desperately raked at his brain for a topic that didn't involve planes and scientific facts, remembering how long and frustrating it was the last time he started explaining the various functions of his dear Tornado X.

"This ice cream's good, isn't it?" Cream blurted, eyes focused on the chocolate chips that fell from the sides of her utensil. "Thank you so much for treating me, Mr. Tails."

"No-no problem!" They smiled, and then looked away, blushing. 'Come on Tails...think of something, you geek! ...I know! How about how ice cream is made...no! How's that different from how to make the Tornado?'

"...Do you think Mr. Vector would make a good father?"

"What?"

Cream stared hard at a single chip, trying to name the good qualities the detective carried, "I think Mr. Vector is a nice man...he's a bit loud, but always caring, however he jumps to conclusions too quickly and there was always that time he kidnapped me and Miss Cosmo!"

"Cr-cream...I think you're answering the question by yourself..."

"Hey Tails, have you seen Lolo?"

Tails turned around and nearly toppled from his stool to see Amy with a seriously dangerous glitter in her eyes. Her hands on her hips and a foot tapping below. "Well?" He recognized the hedgehog's tone right off the bat. It was the same one she used whenever she was looking for a certain blue hero and threatening if he didn't tell her the truth.

"...you mean the priestess, Miss Amy?" Her best friend fingered an ear. "Oh! I saw her with Miss Rouge, heading to...the flower shop I believe..."

"Yeah, yeah...in fact, Rouge asked us where it was." Made perfect sense, since Cream loved flowers. "That way..." He sighed.

Fire replaced the glint in Amy's pupils, as she almost screamed, running in the direction the fox had suggested. "That Rouge! She's up to something, I know it!"

Tails chuckled nervously, only to turn back to Cream with her question on topic. 'Great, off the cutting board and into the oven.'

-----------------------------

Joka frowned at his co-worker. "Truly, you need to stop complaining about your career, especially since they don't have **you** running around, making deliveries!" He held crimson roses to indicate his efforts.

Janga grumbled, scratching his head carefully, "I guess this is better than jail."

"Execution, Janga-chan."

"And you?"

"I never killed anyone, Janga-chan." The fiend answered indignantly. "Merely put them into a coma."

"Tch." The feline grinned broadly, noting that his partner in crime had forgotten the not so recent death of an elderly man in whom he heard Joka had bombed. But his smile fell flat when he noticed the figure standing in front of them. "Holy..."

Joka glanced to where the cat had stopped short, and felt his heart shutter. The image of his beloved cloaked in a black turtle neck with matching color of a jacket and skirt, timidly folded her hands at her chest. The dark colors caused her face to stand out with the childish glow of a chaste blush. "Um..." He made a quick remark in his mind over the red bow that fluttered with her hair as her head rose to look at them. Her cerulean eyes shone with concern.

'Why is she wearing something like this? More importantly, is she blushing at me?' He felt his own face go a little red, and noticed Rouge hiding behind one of the puzzling sculptures the mall had on display before she proudly slipped away out of sight once more, 'So she arranged all of this. What is that bat expect me to do?'

"My sweet-" Almost breaking into an uncontrolled rage, Joka halted his words when he heard the irritable cat adjacent to him whistle lowly. There was no way to call her by his chosen nickname with Janga present. "Ah...ha-ha...if it isn't the priestess..?" Thus, he played with his masked facade once more, dipping into a well-mannered bow. "What may I do for you, today? Do you need me to purchase some souvenirs for this lovely trip?"

"Um. No, actually I wanted to speak to you." Her voice stuttered.

"Talk to the little freak?" Janga asked, lifting a confused brow, "Did I hear you right?"

Joka almost wanted to laugh out loud, either from bitter happiness or mockery of the feline, or even in hesitation, unbelieving the way the events have taken tow. Lolo, which he had gazed and thought with sorrowful longing, had now taken the first step to offer a bit of her time. And he would see fit to make it a marvelous moment for them both. "Very well, I am happy to be of service."

He took her hand, tugging the unsure priestess along, and leaving an extremely bewildered Janga.

Rouge stepped away from her position and chortled, "Well. That worked out rather well. I'm sure; he'll be able to take care of things from here."

---------------------------------

Klonoa sighed, still watching the blue hedgehog and angered echidna battle each other over the sands of the beach and into a nearby forest. The fight caused many trees to be plowed down and several frightened animals to scatter from their current homes. He often paused to wonder if he should intervene, but decided against the idea, for the fear of the fight escalating with him in it.

"Package for a Mister Dream Traveler?"

He spun around, to see a mailman on a small scooter near him. "Yes? I am Klonoa, the Dream Traveler." The package was dropped into his gloved hands, and he watched it with a perplexed expression after he signed the signature of his name. "Who would know to send it out here?"

Suddenly, as he reached for it, the box started to shake and holler, forcing the boy to fall backwards. Out tore a puppet-like creature, greatly resembling a yellow canine with stripped arms. "Arwoo!"

"Popka?"

The dog landed, then glared at the Wind Child with a fierce expression. He turned to face Klonoa completely before snapping angrily,

"Where the heck is Lolo? She better be all right!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: Well, this chapter has a lot of reference to a fanfic before this. Especially to how Joka feels for Lolo, ha. Hope no one finds this too disturbing. And again, here we have a new character introduced from Klonoa - Lunatea's Veil!

Name: Popka  
Occupation: Lolo's sidekick?  
Popka is a small yellow dog with orange ears and legs, striped arms and a tufted pink tail; one of his more characteristic traits are his green shattered glass eyes. Popka also wears a red bandana around his neck, which was given to him by Lolo. Loudmouthed, pushy, and insensitive, he isn't the ideal partner by any means. However, deep down inside he cares for Lolo greatly, and supports her from the sidelines.

Popka: (Flying around, screaming.) Lolo, where are you?

Espio: Got you! (Trying to sober Charmy.)

Kero Guardian: Can someone explain to me what happened to Klonoa's grandfather? Apparently he died in Door to Phantomile, but he is alive in Klonoa Heroes? What in the world?

Top of Form


	10. Log Nine: Love's Story

Bet on her Heart

Disclaimer: Crossover! None of the Sonic characters belong to me; they go to Sega and Sonic Team, while the Klonoa characters belong to Namco and Klonoa Works. Lyrics belong to Escaflowne!

Kero Guardian: This story isn't moving along as nicely as I hoped it to. I've got the ending planned out all in my head, but I'm having trouble with the middle!

Tails: You really shouldn't write stories at the spur of the moment.

Knuckles: And your grammar isn't that great either.

Kero Guardian: (Twitch.) Maybe I have too many characters and should cut down a few, huh?

Tails/Knuckles: Why are you looking at us like that?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Log Nine: Love's Story

"I can't believe they have an amusement park here!" Amy exclaimed, scrambling through the massive crowd of people. Left and right there were identifiable shades of light pink, but despite each person she approached, she could not find the priestess she was looking for. "I don't understand! That armadillo said he knew Lolo and saw her come here!"

She gave another quick skim before huffing, "If that's the case, then why can't I find her? Arrgh! Lolo, where are you?" In her frustration, she stomped her foot, feeling the solid concrete underneath her. Until something suddenly shot out from a group of people and surprised the hedgehog so much that she accidentally squashed him beneath her boot. "Eh? What the heck?"

"Hey you! How long do you plan on standin' on top o me!" The victim struck the bottom of her boot with his paws. She moved away, allowing him to regain his own footing. After a few moments of silence, mainly due to Amy's confusion to what he was, the smaller creature snarled, "Lotsa help you are!"

She blinked, then snapped back, "What do you mean by that? It isn't my fault you flew under my feet!"

"Ya coulda at least helped me up, ya know!"

"You're pretty rude!" Amy removed her hands from her hip and crossed her arms, looking away with a pout. "Whatever! I don't have time for this! I'm too busy looking for someone right now!"

The canine tilted an ear upwards, "so I heard. That person just so happens ta be a friend o mine!

She looked skeptical and scanned him up and down. The hedgehog then nodded, "Oh! You're her pet dog! Or some kind of puppet…uh…talking dog…"

"Awwwright! That's it, ya're getting on my nerves! Just tell me why you're lookin for Lolo!" He waved his arms about himself and pointed a claw threateningly at her. She blinked again, then shocked him as she smiled. She reached out and patted him over the head. To which he responded by yanking backwards and shouting loudly, attracting some children. "Quit it!"

"That's so cute!" Amy cried, "you're trying to protect your owner!"

"I told ya already! She's my friend!"

"……Don't you two feel a little awkward?"

Amy was the first to react to the voice.

"Rouge?"

Rouge the Bat smiled at them, then jumped into the air, crying, "Screw Kick!" As she landed her technique onto an egg passing into the open of the stands. A few Heart Moos became frightened by her sudden attack and ran away, but she only watched the butterfly that emerged from the broken egg. The creature called a Mirror Spirit fluttered around her leaving a trail of glittering sparkles that slowly diminished against the floor. After the butterfly like creature flew away; she smiled at them again, "Too bad…looks like that egg didn't carry any Dream Crystals…"

"Who the heck are you?" Popka grumbled, irritated by the sudden intrusion. 'What's with these tourists, anyway…?'

Amy ran in front of the dog-like puppet, her hand snapping beside her, letting a hammer drop out from hammer space, "Tell me where Lolo is!" She demanded, swinging the hammer, but only succeeded in making a large dent on the ground when Rouge opened her wings and dodged the attack. "Rouge!"

"Hey, wait a minute! What does she got to do with Lolo?" Popka pointed from the calm bat to the face-red hedgehog. "Who are you guys anyway?"

"I'm not trying to hurt the girl." Rouge said flatly, lowering her eyelids as she looked back to the still angry rodent. "I just happened to reintroduce her to an old friend of hers. Besides, what could I possibly want to harm her for? She has nothing worth-while to steal…"

"Huh?"

Amy shook a finger at Rouge, who was now adverting her attention to a Ferris Wheel, "she's a thief!"

"Jewel thief." She turned and focused her eyes on Popka, "Rouge the Bat, charmed. Don't worry, your friend is in safe hands. I guess you could even say that I've become a friend of hers." She yawned, stretching her arms above her head.

"Ooh, I'm her friend too!" Amy looked at the dog as well, "But you can't trust this one!"

Popka looked from one to the other, "Well, ya wanna know what I think?" Backing up; he mumbled, "I don't trust either of you!"

"My, that's rude."

"Oh, who cares what you think!" Amy swung her hammer at Popka and sent him flying into the air, until they were no longer able to see him anymore. With him gone, she glared at the other female in front of her.

"I know what you want, Amy Rose." Rouge was looking at the people who were now staring at them and sighed. "No matter what I tell you, you won't believe me, so let's just skip the arguing and if you would just listen then I'll tell you what my real intentions are." She shut one eye, "It's not like you don't have something up your sleeves too."

"………so…?"

"You're planning on getting that cat like rabbit kid with Lolo…….Klonoa, was it?"

Nod.

"Well, I analyzed her options pretty well, and I don't find him to be suitable for her."

"What?" Amy snapped, but then smiled, "Well, you don't know that she just so happens to be in love with him!"

Rouge looked at her dully, then covered her eyes, "Isn't she a little young to know what's best for herself? Just because you like someone, doesn't mean-"

"She should follow her heart!"

"She doesn't see the whole picture."

Amy paused this time--talking--definitely seemed to calm her temper, that or it was the whack she gave Popka. "What are you talking about? Who are you thinking about?"

The bat paused, removing her hands from her eyes, to study the solid expression of Amy. Her gaze dropped down to the ground. It was true that she had only wanted to get back at the pink hedgehog, but now she cursed herself for getting so attached to the little girl. She remembered the sad look on the priestess' face and realized how serious everything had become. 'I guess she's like a little sister…' It was no longer just teasing.

It happened so quickly too. Lolo had become important to her, despite the fact that the bat had considered her a naïve pawn. The sheer sadness that masked the young girl's smile had caused Rouge to feel an engraved sense of pity.

And then again there was the fiend. The spy also came to develop a sense of respect or pity for him too.

"……a bet…" She whispered to herself.

"What? I can't hear you?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Let's make a bet." She pointed a slender finger at the younger girl, "I bet I can make Lolo fall in love with someone else!"

'Even though…I think she already has…'

--------------------------------------------------------------

BGM: Escaflowne - Aoi Hitomi (Blue Eyes)

The bangs of her hair provided a softer surface, as Lolo pressed the left side of her forehead against the glass window. Her arms hugged themselves and she shivered even in the freely air-conditioned ride. From the high position of the Ferris Wheel, she could clearly make out the separate colors of a setting sun. The clouds casting an autumn mixture to the coming darkness known as night.

_Please don't embrace  
my longing  
secretly in your arms.  
Because I'm fine the way I am._

Even Joka was not sure how much time had passed. Judging by the fading source of light and with each lantern a person switched on below; time had now devoured his nerve to speak to the girl in front of him. Certainly, they had made small chatter when they moved across the different stands of the carnival. Some "how are you?", "anything exciting?", but as the clock drew closer to night; the fiend knew he might not receive another chance for the important questions. Those questions that plagued him during the times he would find himself alone again.

_Those blue eyes.  
Beautiful foolishness  
I believed everything about you  
was a miracle._

It was amazing how patient she had grown. He looked back at her again and studied the face of his beloved. The darkness of her clothes complimented with the sad color in her eyes. 'Why did she look so sad?'

_People ride a gondola, drifting and floating away,  
meeting, then parting.  
A short mid-summer.  
Sadness and happiness repeat again._

'Could it be that she still loved the Dream Traveler?' A strong sense of jealousy replaced the hesitation and Joka found himself becoming bitter. 'How could someone be so blind?'

Klonoa had everything, the fiend longed for. A laughing group of friends and a girl who looked to him with great adoration. The Wind Child suddenly dropped from the skies: rescuing people, making companions, and leaving for different worlds. But achieving praise from those left behind.

A careless smile, forever slipping its way onto the boy's mouth. As Joka saw himself to be the vile creature; kicked around, teased, and carrying the heavy burden of his duty and past. Her feelings would never be mutual to his. And now he wondered if she pitied him; something this clown need not. Pity was not the same as love…

"What are you thinking about?"

_This one-time love  
will end eventually, but  
I think you will stay  
with me for eternity._

"My sweetheart."

Lolo felt her face flush and dropped her gaze to her hands. "Funny…"

"What is?"

"It's just that…" She smiled shyly at him. "The last time…I saw you. You told me why you call me that…" A finger rose to her lips and she lowered her face, until she could feel her chin touching the fabrics of the turtle neck. "I never got to answer you."

_A damp wind  
strokes my cheek.  
Forget everything.  
Break it off.  
And tomorrow, too  
even this small me  
will love you._

Lolo could feel the fiend's eyes on her and it made her even more embarrassed. However, this was important; truly important. And even though she was worried about his reaction--he might laugh at her--she had the words planned out ever since the days after his disappearance.

She opened her mouth, still not daring to look at him directly, " I…I still like you Joka."

_Please don't embrace  
my longing  
secretly in your arms.  
Because I'm fine the way I am._

"My sweetheart…?"

Lolo shook her head rapidly, blushing even more. "I want…I want to be the one to make you happy."

As she raised her eyes, Joka could see a few tears, but her smile told him everything was all right. So he approached her carefully, taking her hand into his and she eyed the gentle touch; before she looked at him. Lolo heard the other priestesses' laughter in her mind. Yet, none of it mattered at that moment. Their guilt was gone and their friendship was restored.

And the music box from her pocket slowly began to turn, after it fell open; just as the priestess got out of her seat to hug the smaller fiend. Its melody filling the entire gondola.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: Is it nothing more than a sick fairy tale? Or could this be something more…but anyway--this was a heck of a lot more descriptive than my other chapters! Guess I find writing angst easier than comedy!

Amy: Rouge, there's something wrong here! What aren't you telling me?

Rouge: Ahahaha…

Kero Guardian: The story doesn't just end here! Next we have Klonoa and Amy's turn--followed by several other events; oh, yes--and just what are Shadow and Maria up to?

Garlen: Plus, you still haven't introduced me!

Kero Guardian: (Hits Lolo with a paper fan.) Don't forget, you still have a crush on Klonoa!


	11. Log Ten: Can't Tell Him

-1Bet on her Heart

Disclaimer: Crossover! None of the Sonic characters belong to me; they go to Sega and Sonic Team, while the Klonoa characters belong to Namco and Klonoa Works.

Kero Guardian: Okay…this chapter should explain what the other characters are up to. Sorry if they aren't being mentioned as much; I've got so many characters and most of them are becoming supporting characters!

Amy: The bet is on! Go get her, Klonoa!!

Klonoa: What? Huh?

Kero Guardian: P.S. I like Amy. I just think she's a little too open at times, or maybe bossy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Log Ten: Can't Tell Him

Not too far from the battle of Sonic and Knuckles--sat a black hedgehog. His position at the edge of a dock; Shadow leaned backwards and stared up at the sky. He let a small grunt as he shifted a leg onto the wood underneath him, while trying to control the movement of the rod in his hand.

He eyed the other boys; they had already fought all night--least that's what it seemed from the Dream Traveler's eyes.

'How long are they going to fight?' He sighed, swishing the fishing rod impatiently in the water.

"Shadow! You're not supposed to let it move." A voice that Shadow welcomed spoke from behind him. Maria Robotnik smiled warmly; shaking a can labeled worms. "I got some extra bait!"

He glanced back at the water. He knew how much Maria was looking forward to the event, but he was also afraid of the disappointment she might return when she is unable to catch any. "Maria…I don't think they're biting right now." Then again; what did he know about fishing?

The blonde's optimistic smile didn't falter. She sat beside him and started setting up her own fishing rod, "I'm sure it's just because you've been moving the rod too much. Now, Shadow--you have to stay perfectly still." She cast the line a few feet further from his and laughed. "But don't hesitate to tell me when you're bored."

He gave her a questioning expression and she answered, "We can go do something else; away from the water."

Shadow gave another grunt as she giggled, "I'm not like Sonic, Maria. You know that I'm not afraid of water."

They smiled at one another. The serene feeling that sank into the frigid hedgehog's soul caused him to sigh briefly before turning back to the ocean. It reminded him of Ark and how the two used to sit together, simply admiring the warm breeze. This was enough.

"Arrgggghhhh!!!"

But even the simplest of wishes couldn't be granted.

Maria and Shadow stood up and looked at the screamer, who had caught a frightened cabbit by the collar. Amy had her eyes shut and was shaking the life out of the boy. "Amy Rose and Rouge the Bat…" Shadow mumbled. "I wonder what those two are up to this time…"

The blonde turned a worried expression to her friend. "What do you mean, Shadow?"

"It's probably harmless." He reassured her with a small smile. "They usually entertain themselves by meddling in other people's lives."

"Hmm…"

-----------------------------------------------

Klonoa stared back at the inflamed hedgehog with wide eyes, completely unsure of what to do as she yelled random phrases. Some of the questions were directed to him, but most of them were for herself to answer. "Um…urm…Amy…" He tried to catch her shoulder, but she made a quick jerk to the right missing his hand.

"Who does she think she is?!" She exclaimed again, clenching her fists. "Oooh!! And I wonder who's that guy she's talking about!"

The dream traveler watched a little more and started to inch away. "If you don't mind…I think I'll be going…"

"Klonoa…" He shuddered at the dark emotion in her voice and turned nervously to look over his shoulder at her. 'What does she want from me…??' He smiled crookedly and swore that he could make out dark aura seeping out of the girl. 'Evil…evil intentions…?'

Amy stalked up right in front of him and grabbed his hands. "You're best friends with Lolo right?!"

"I don't know what Sonic is--huh?" He managed to squeak a little but smiled again as soon as the anger infested hedgehog returned to her chirp-friendly self. "Um, yeah! Of course we are. We've been friends…hmm…I dunno…"

Her eyes lowered in suspicion, "What's her favorite snack?"

"Huh, um…"

"Her favorite past time?"

"Er…"

"Her favorite color?!"

"…Pink?"

"You don't know her at all!!"

Now that he thought about it, he realized he **didn't** know her that well.

She pointed a finger in on his nose. "That's why I think you should spend some more time with her. After all, you're not busy right? So use this opportunity to get to know each other." She sighed at the boy's confused expression, turning around shrugging. "Sigh…What friends don't spend time together anyway?"

"Okay! I get it…" He looked at her thoughtfully. "I have been ignoring her, haven't I?"

Kero Guardian: Like you always do!! 

Klonoa: No I don't!! I listen to what she says!!

"Excellent!" Amy grinned.

---------------------------------------------

Rouge stretched her back out one last time. "Ah…that's the best way to get rid of cramps. It's strange to have a forest next to the beach though…and something about these trees…" She rapped a fist against the bark. "They sound hollow…like they're…"

"Man-made?" Tails popped up from the bushes. "None of these bushes are real either, but whoever made them did an excellent job on creating to act like normal plants." He ran a finger along a leaf.

"Like what? Sit there?"

Tails squinted his eyes and shook his head rapidly, "No, no, no! I mean it functions like an actual plant--like the absorption of water and how it draws in sunlight and grows." Hopping out, he glanced around the forest and the sky. "It's strange…you think the owner was just trying his best to please the customers with these inventions…?" He shut his eyes in wonderment. "I bet there is a lot more going on here than they're letting on."

Rouge smiled nervously, "I'm sure you're being paranoid like the Chaotix…I'll be going now; don't think too hard, genius-boy."

The fox watched her leave and sighed. "Sometimes I think people don't take me seriously…maybe I should talk to Sonic…"

"There's no need for that, little boy."

"Huh-erk!!?"

Feeling a lack of air, Tails was lifted from the ground by the throat. His gloved hands caught at the metal clamp around his neck, and he squirmed about gagging. Two terrified blue pupils glared behind at a grinning dog, before his vision slammed into a tree adjacent to them. "Gack!"

The man stood over his unconscious form, smiling widely. "Next time you should try actually having a vacation…if there is a next time."

--------------------------------

"Lolo-chan!!!"

Lolo had expected to turn around and see Popka hollering her name, but was shocked to see Klonoa running towards her, waving his wind ring over his head. "Klonoa?" The sand stopped short from hitting her feet as the Dream Traveler skidded in front of her. "Um…yes? What is it?"

"Lolo-chan, wanna hang out today?"

"Huh? Lolo…Lolo-c-chan?" The priestess felt her face burn red while her heart started to beat more rapidly. 'What? Did he just call me Lolo-chan? The only one who would call me that is probably Popka…being childhood friends…but…but Klonoa and I---Ah, wait! Answer him, you silly-'

"Ah, y-yes! I have plenty of time, I mean; I'm not really doing anything right now!" She blushed even deeper after listening to herself sputter stupidly.

Klonoa simply smiled cheerfully and held out his hand. To him the suffix was nothing more than an innocent display of friendship--suggested by Amy Rose of course. He wanted to prove to Lolo that they were really, really good friends and hope she didn't feel neglected by him. "C'mon then! It's about lunchtime, so let's grab a bite to eat!"

'Wha-what does this mean?!' Lolo was screaming inside, but remained perfectly calm on the outside; she even smiled and nodded in agreement. "Sure!"

BGM: Keroro Gunsou - Koi Suru Shooting Star

Lolo looked at the stereo placed near the food stands and a certain purple cat cringing each time the girl on the radio mentioned love. After listening to the bouncy singer, the priestess sighed and turned back to her crush. Klonoa was ordering hamburgers and a pair of shakes. She couldn't hear what he was saying though, instead she only heard her heart pounding in her ears.

Klonoa closed the menu and handed it to Joka, missing the grumbling sound just as he spoke up. "So Lolo-chan, anything new at the temple?"

"Well…nothing much, but King of Sorrow is growing and is very healthy!" She smiled brightly.

"Ah."

"K…Klonoa…I-I…for a very long time…" She blushed, trying to express her deepest feelings.

Her blush quickly disappeared at the sound of arguing at the food stand. Apparently Janga had burned the meat, and Joka was scolding him. "Janga-chan, you clumsy fool!! How can we serve that to our customers?"

"I better not be paying for that!"

"Aahh…" Lolo sweat dropped when Klonoa leapt from his chair to criticize the two waiters. She blinked with an empty expression until he sat back down. "Sorry, you were saying something, right Lolo-chan?"

"Y-yes! I lo-love--"

Tack! Janga dumped the plates in front of them. "Here's your meal."

"Hamburgers! …ah…no…I don't." Lolo covered her mouth nervously.

Klonoa looked at her with concern, "Sorry! I thought you wouldn't mind having hamburgers for lunch."

"I don't mind! I mean…well…what I meant to say was that it's not my favorite. Of course I'm really happy you ordered it for me!"

"Can't be too happy until you try it though, right?" He waved his hand at Janga, who decided to leave and start on the dishes, and started to munch joyously on the meat product. "Hmm…wow, this is pretty good."

"Um…" Lolo lowered her eyes to hers, "Yes…it is…very."

"Hm? What's wrong Lolo-chan? You haven't even tried it yet."

"Klonoa…It's just that…I--"

Joka passed her--holding a tray of margaritas above his head.

"I'd love to have some margaritas!" She covered her mouth right after she blurted the words out, but Klonoa still caught them with his large ears.

"Huh? But Lolo-chan…we're too young to have alcohol."

Lolo shook her head rapidly, "N-no! I mean yes we are but what I really meant to say was--"

"Here you are, priestess." Joka interrupted in a polite voice, gently placing the small glass of alcohol beside her hamburger plate.

"N-n-no way! I can't drink that!"

Klonoa nodded in agreement then flashed a friendly smile, causing the sputtering priestess to squirm. Feeling her face flush with complete embarrassment she yanked up the margarita and started to sip away. She then realized what she had just done and spat it out, coughing harshly.

"Lolo-chan! Are you all right?" Klonoa went to her side and patted her back with concern. "You know…you've been acting kinda weird lately."

She stopped coughing instantly at the mentioning of the word weird and squinted her eyes. 'Klonoa-kun thinks I'm weird! Waah!'

Joka stared silently at the two before glaring at the boy. "She isn't strange!"

"That's not what I meant…" Klonoa sighed, but then realized something. "Um…Lolo, how's the priestess training?"

Lolo blinked a while, then smiled, "Oh…Yes. It's going well…I'm doing my…best." Her voice trailed off to silence and she looked at the fiend. Her eyes half-closing from what could only be expressed as guilt. Joka returned the same expression and she knew he cared. They were friends after all, weren't they? But it didn't change the fact that fate would pry them apart once again. And who knew how long this time.

She smiled back at Klonoa, "I don't know…really."

"Huh?" Her floppy eared friend frowned at the bizarre response. "Lolo, what do you mean-"

"Nn-nothing really--excuse me!" She pushed him away, turned, and fled.

Klonoa watched her run away, and was about to chase after her, if not for the clown who trips him once again. "Moonyo!!? What is your problem?!"

"You are, Dream Traveler!!" Joka huffed briefly and teleported.

"What…?"

"What is right!!" A loud voice hollered through his long ears. "What did you do?!"

Klonoa eeped when the pink hedgehog yanked him by the collar and shook him. "Why did she run away from you?!"

"I don't know!"

Amy let him go and pointed after the priestess. "Go after her!"

"Lolo-chan…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: Okay, we are getting there! The end is near!! I can see it!

Rouge: Hmm…my turn.

Amy: Argh! Why?!

Kero Guardian: Now back to studying…

Lolo: Why do I keep running away??

Kero Guardian: I'm so sorry that this chapter is so sloppy. Just wanted to finish it.


	12. Log Eleven: Mine Own Sorrow

Bet on her Heart

Disclaimer: Crossover! None of the Sonic characters belong to me; they go to Sega and Sonic Team, while the Klonoa characters belong to Namco and Klonoa Works.

Kero Guardian: Hmm…no comment.

Tails/Knuckles: Seriously?!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Log Eleven: Mine Own Sorrow

Lolo wasn't sure how long she had been running. Because she didn't stop until the voices that flashed by her faded into nothing but the pitter-patter of a lake. Panting, she raised her head dizzily to gaze at the source of sound. The lake--deep blue in color, with the wind whispering across its surface. "A lake?"

The girl staggered to the edge, and peered down into its depths. Her eyes narrowing with judgment. "What is a lake doing here in the middle of a beach?" She dipped a finger, carefully clinging to a bush beside her as not to fall in. Until she realized the plant was not real. "Cold…it's so cold."

Lolo stood again, wiping the liquid onto the edge of her dress, whilst shaking her head. 'It's too cold for any living creature to live in it…and this is a beach. The sun should have warmed it up after all this time……could it be…manmade?' She turned around, right into the face of a smiling bat.

"Boo."

"Eek!" She nearly fell in had not been the arm that caught her and yanked her back in place. "Rouge! I could have drowned! You surprised me!!"

"Sorry bout that."

Lolo looked to her side, and whispered ever so softly only Rouge's large ears could pick up the words. "I don't want to hurt anymore, Rouge."

She softened her gaze for only a moment before glaring, "You're not the only one who's getting hurt Lolo." The girl snapped an angry expression as she continued, "You should stop running away. It's not fair to either one of you."

Rouge closed her eyes after seeing the priestess turn from the small breeze that nearly swept her hat away. "Lolo…you're in love with him. You love Joka!"

Wide-eyed, she looked up to the older woman. Then shut them tightly, shaking her head strongly. "That's not true…I love Klonoa-kun…"

"Say it. Then you'll know it's the truth." She took a few steps back and opened her wings. "Just try it, please. I never knew who I loved until I tried to admit it…" With that said, she took off into flight. She decided it would be best to allow the confused child a little privacy. After all, the bat knew all she could do was to give a little push. 'If only someone else would give that poor clown a bit of a push…'

Only after she was completely gone from her sight did Lolo speak. It was only a murmur that seemed to disappear in the wind, but there was something powerful under it as well. Something much different from saying it to the Dream Traveler.

"I love Joka…?"

"Oh, really? Isn't that too bad?"

When she turned to meet with eyes with the speaker, the last thing she saw before darkness was a giant silver clamp.

---------------------------------------

"Is there no hope for us…?" Joka fingered mournfully through the sand with a toe. 'But she did say she still wanted to be friends…Hmm…!'

Joka could barely contain himself when the words dawned on him. The feeling of finally being accepted almost made him dizzy with warm happiness. Loved! Well, she said she liked, so the more proper word would be have been cared for. But someone wanted to be with him, wanted to end his lonely days and that was his sweetheart! He placed his hands to the sides of his face and chuckled, blushing. "Oh…I must look like a fool right now!"

"Joka!" Garlen burst from the bushes in a large tan-colored machine. "You seem awfully cheerful!"

"Ah, as I always am Garlen-san, but excited as well!"

The mechanic let out a loud laugh, grinning and pointing his metal clamp at the fiend, "Perfect! Hope you can use that excitement and turn it into good energy! It is due time we entertained our guests! Especially our old friend Klonoa!!"

Joka barely heard Garlen's words, as he was busying himself with flowers beside him. In a childish manner he plucked the petals one by one, chanting, "She likes me, she doesn't, she likes me, she doesn't…" He paused on the last petal. Staring hard at it. "Ghadius-sama…"

He suddenly paled, realizing where his loyalties lied once more. How could he have forgotten his master, whom he pledged to be loyal to for the rest of the days he waltzed upon this miserable planet?! "Oh…oh no…yes…that's why she ran away from me…If my-my sweetheart is a Priestess then, ultimately the time will come when I must destroy her so that chaos may be restored-oh, oh no! Nohohoho!! I have not forgotten you, Ghadius-sama!"

Not that Garlen was listening to a thing the now grief-stricken fiend muttered, if he had then he would have caught himself and not continue to babble over his ingenious plan. "Gahahahah, and can you guess what I have for bait?"

"Whapeewadoo! Garlen!" Almost on cue, the two heroes in blue rushed in front of the ambitious dreamer.

"What did you do to my friend?!" Sonic skidded to the right of the younger boy. "Where's Tails, you Eggman copycat?!"

"I do not know an Eggman, however, I am very happy that you two arrived just on time!! Gahahahahahah!! I have your little girlfriend and if you do anything to me I shall inflict the same damage to-"

"Amy?!?!"

Klonoa shot the hedgehog a raised brow.

"I-I mean, she isn't my girlfriend!" Sonic stuttered, still narrowing his eyes in attempt to keep his threatening composure.

"Who? That crazy banshee? No, of course not! I'm not interested in causing any emotional pain on you, it isn't as rewarding as it would be to see my dear old nemesis writhe in agony!" He cranked a lever and a crane lifted a soaking figure from the lake. "Take a good look at this!!"

"Lolo!"

All three figures jumped a bit, which included Joka. In a large, silver crane held Lolo, drenched and choking from the lack of oxygen. Due to the fact that she did not respond to the panicked outcry of her name, it told the others that she had been held under the fresh water for a dangerous amount of time.

Klonoa swung his wind ring in front of him, forming it into a sword. "Let her go, or else I'll-"

"You'll what?" The egotistical man grinned, resting his chin on his left clamp. He raised his right pointer finger into the air then slowly over to the water below his hostage. "Make a move and I drop her completely…" His non-patched pupil hinted boiled insanity, "I highly doubt she will survive another visit to the bottom of the lake. And I know very well that you two boys can't swim!"

Klonoa who had a deep fear of large pools of liquid, threw a nervous glance at his companion who, likewise, shared the same phobia.

Garlen hit a few buttons on his machine, shooting out two wires that knocked both heroes off their feet, followed by a launching cluster of missiles.

Joka watched in utter shock at the outcome of these events. He hadn't known his employer to be cold-hearted, only immensely bloated, but not, well…somewhat evil. "That's right, my sweetheart!"

His star shaped eyes focused on the young girl, her body hanging limply from the crane. Paying closer attention, he felt his heart sink, she wasn't breathing! 'Someone save her, please! …no! Not me, I can not…Ghadius-sama would never--but she said she likes me! Arrggh!!' His two gloved hands clutched just below his feline-like ears. 'What should I do?!'

His thoughts came to an abrupt stop when Klonoa smashed into him. The fiend grumbled irritably, picking himself back up as the boy dodged a few more onslaughts. Suddenly something gentle reached his ears, a familiar melody. He looked to the source to see the music box. '…It must've fallen out of her pocket when Garlen-san--'

BGM: Star Ocean II - Rena's Theme (music box)

Joka picked up his ornament with shaking hands. '""That doesn't matter, I mean…well. I just want you to have this as a gift from a friend.""' Lolo's voice rang in his mind and he shut his eyes tightly, closing the gift's cover. 'Ghadius-sama forgive me, this once, I wish to disobey you.'

He stuffed the object inside himself and shouted, "Garlen-san! Release my sweetheart!!"

"Gah-what?" Joka caught the adult in mid-laughter, hauling a large fireball to blast off the crane's arm. The fiend teleported and caught Lolo before she hit the water and teleported away with her.

"Jo-Joka, you traitor!?"

Garlen turned back to the Dream Traveler and hedgehog, who prepared themselves to pull all out. "Hnn…just because I have no decoy, doesn't mean I'm out of juice!"

---------------------------------

Lolo coughed and wheezed before pushing herself up, violet-blue pupils coming into view of turquoise. Her amber bangs clung wetly to the sides of her face distorting her vision a little, but she could still make out the form of a fiend, face strawberry red. "Joka…?"

He gave a small "yeek", before pressing his fingers together. "I-I hope you will not be angry with me…it-it was the only way to save you..urm…"

"Garlen-san captured me then…" She stared at the smaller creature for a couple of seconds then also turned a deep shade of crimson. Yet, she smiled softly and reached a hand over his head. "Joka…you saved my life; thank you."

"My sweetheart.." Though Lolo had turned away to gasp a bit as she repositioned herself into kneel, Joka still watched her, eyes shining in adoration. "I…I think I can choose you over--"

Joka's voice choked and stopped, eyes widening. Lolo froze at the sound of metal slicing through flesh and a slight sound of helium leaking. She snapped her head back to jerk in horror at her dear friend, punctured and lifted by a pair of red claws. Red **poison** claws.

The music box fell from the fiend and shattered, smashing into pieces on the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: Ahaha! It's becoming angst again! And Lolo and Joka get the freakin' spotlight!!

Yee, cliffhanger, but I'm sure all of you know what happened anyways!

Joka: Gag!

Garlen: What about me, darn it! (Angry mark.)

Tails: (Tied and gagged in some closet.) Mmmph!!


	13. Log Twelve: No One's Cup of Tea

Bet on her Heart

Disclaimer: Crossover! None of the Sonic characters belong to me; they go to Sega and Sonic Team, while the Klonoa characters belong to Namco and Klonoa Works.

Kero Guardian: Uhm…First off, I'd like to apologize for all the grammar errors. I have bad grammar and I don't own Microsoft Word. (Bows nervously.)

Tails/Knuckles: (Also bow.)

Kero Guardian: Second of all—this chapter is going to be rather confusing, because there will be a lot of scene changes to indicate exactly what each group of characters are doing. (Glares at them.) I told you I had too many characters!

Charmy: But the more the merrier!

Kero Guardian: Wah…and it wouldn't be fair if I didn't involve everyone.

Lolo: Joka!

Rouge: Let's get the story going before Joka bleeds to death.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Log Twelve: No One's Cup of Tea

Blood…there was so **much** blood that followed Joka as he slipped from the madman's claws with a simple, hard jerk towards the ground. Her mind heard the fiend hit the dirt and a mere whimper coming afterward, but all Lolo could do was stare.

She didn't know what to do.

Until the tears started to fall; Lolo just covered her ears and screamed.

--------------------------------------

"Shadow, please wait!" The black hedgehog looked over his shoulder to his companion. There was a radiating spell in his fist, waiting to be launched. Yet the blonde had stopped him in the middle of his attack, running beside him. "Shadow, I don't think these creatures are attacking us anymore…"

He looked back over to ball-like rabbits. Moments before they were ambushing him and Maria by the dozens, but now they were unmoving and mooing softly to each other. He lowered his hand, the magic dissolving slowly by his side, and turned back to the human. "Maria…I don't know how to describe this, but I think they're confused. Almost like lost soldiers without a commanding officer."

"I think I understand what you mean." She stiffened when one of them approached her. "Um…"

Shadow instinctively pushed her behind him. "Maria, stand back."

"Moo! Moo!" It raised a paw and pointed to the forest. "Moo!"

She nodded to the critter even behind her disapproving friend, "Shadow, I think it wants us to follow him."

"Tch…fine."

They rambled through the forest; Shadow catching Maria's steps and the Heart Moo pausing to check on them. It was hard for the hedgehog to make out the motives of the creature. Though now, seemingly harmless, its expression remained with a constant smile. 'So much like that clown…' In his random musings, he couldn't help but wonder where the fiend had gone, and why the beach had suddenly turned so quiet.

Maria's thoughts were no different from the Ultimate Life form's, only a little more concerned. There were no signs of the others, not even a certain pink hedgehog which always caught everyone's attention. It's true that Espio had crossed paths with them, but even he and that bee had wandered off rather quickly. 'And I haven't seen the others tonight.'

"Thump! Thump! Thump!" A noise caught their attention and Shadow ran ahead, his hands catching something solid in front of him. He managed to pull away a few vines to find a small shaft with a locked door.

"Moo! Moo!" The Heart Moo hopped up and down beside him.

"In here?" He drew back a fist and smashed a hole across from him.

There was a sound that resembled a muffling scream of surprise and just as he looked through the newly created hole. There was the fox-boy—tied with a handkerchief around his snout. He wasn't alone, a dog was also growling quietly behind him, arms bounded together.

"Tails!" Maria gasped after catching up. She gently removed the handkerchief after Shadow tore the rest of the door away. "What happened?"

Tails coughed and shook his head, ignoring the dog complained loudly at Shadow, who simply tore the gag from his mouth. "Maria, Shadow! This entire resort was a set-up! The host wants to destroy Klonoa and is planning to get rid of all of us afterwards!"

"So they were after those other kids…" Shadow's voice whispered aside.

"They?" Maria questioned him.

"…Joka, Janga, and Garlen."

Popka's who had finally stopped throwing a tantrum managed to catch the names. "What?! They're here!? Then that means Lolo's in danger!!! Awrow!"

Shadow stuffed the gag back into the puppy's mouth. "Not so loud!"

Popka spat the cloth out. "Hey, why ain't the Heart Moos attacking no more?"

"They just suddenly stopped." Maria murmured, patting the one that guided them over the head. "They were a while ago, but it looks like they're somewhat at a loss of what to do."

'Heart Moos…?' Shadow scoffed to himself. 'What kind of name is that?'

The puppet-dog laughed to himself, pointing at the present Heart Moo, "Then Joka must be out of the game, which makes the Moth Conspiracy a heck of a lot easier to beat."

"Moth Conspiracy?"

--------------------------------------

"Yes, I'm telling the truth! The Moth Conspiracy can't be dead, cuz they're right here!" A frustrated crocodile almost broke the phone he had in his hands. All he could hear was doubt on the other side of the line.

Cream was clinging tightly to her mother, who hugged her back. She sniffled softly despite the older woman's comforting. "I knew he was a bad man…That purple cat……now I'm worried about Mr. Tails…"

"Don't worry, dear. Sonic will find him and make things better." Vanilla smiled the best she could, but it all made her nervous. This was not Eggman they were dealing with, but instead someone fair different.

Espio walked up beside the older rabbit and held out a flower for her daughter. "Everything will be all right. I promise."

Charmy was right beside him, zipping up and down. The three of them were always together after all, and this time there was no exception, so he snickered at the chameleon and decided to throw in a playful joke that made Cream smile. "Espio, you've been hangin' around Maria too much."

Vector hung up the phone and sighed, "The sheriff's on his way. Talk about old fashioned, but now all we can do is hope Sonic and the others can take care of the rest."

"Shouldn't I join them in combat as well?" The teenager reptile muttered suggestively. He didn't feel right away from the battle while everyone else's' lives were being put on the line. Why were the three of them together like this anyhow? Couldn't one of them even the child bee be permitted to aid them? It felt almost cowardly to stay here. "Vector, I feel as though we're avoiding the whole situation."

Vector shook his head, "No. We gotta stay here and protect Miss Vanilla and her daughter." He scratched the top of his head and continued with a cracked voice, "Not to mention we gotta be the ones to explain things to the police when they get here."

"Grr…"

Charmy giggled some more, "Espio's just worried about Maria!"

"No, Charmy. Rouge, Amy, Knuckles, and whoever we couldn't find also don't know what's going on! It's not fair for them and they could get hurt or even worse, ambushed by who knows what is on this resort."

"Miss Amy!" Cream yelped loudly. "Oh no!!"

---------------------------------

"How could you?!" Lolo screamed at the grinning feline, her arms almost hugging the deflating clown. She did her best to hold the wound but it was fair too big for her hands.

He shrugged, some blood flicking off to the ground. "It was kinda easy. And like we both said before, he's no friend of mine."

"But he was your co-worker! You heartless—"

Janga sneered, "I'm gonna be nice and give you a head start to get the crap outta here. Run along, little priestess. My orders were not to harm you, but get rid of the traitor." He held a claw threateningly in front of him, "So get outta the way!"

Even through all the tears that wanted so badly to fall, she could see her friend, as she cradled him into her arms. "I won't leave you behind this time…I promise." Her voice quivered with fear, that turned it into a whisper, but she wiped her tears and let out a soft sob, standing with Joka.

"Now what?"

"No…" She glared straight into her enemy's eyes, "I'm not running away! I won't leave him, you have to get through me first, Mr. Janga!!"

"What the frick? You're gonna die!"

Lolo stamped her feet firmly in the ground, "Then I die for the one I love!"

"?!" Janga snarled, a bit confused and disoriented. "Grr…! Then let's play, little girl!"

But before his claw could connect with her shoulder, Lolo ducked and kicked a rock that she had resting behind her left foot. Right into his right shin. And two very feminine screams were heard, as a hammer and a boot hit him in the face, sending him to the nearest tree.

"Don't you know how to treat a lady?" Rouge huffed, hands on hips as she landed in front of the shuddering priestess.

"You sexist pig!!" Amy swished the over-sized hammer above her head, "Don't you dare lay a claw on her!!"

"A-amy, Rouge?!"

The pink hedgehog managed to calm down enough to give her a quick smile. "Hey! Long time no see, huh?" She then turned back to look at Janga who was shoving the broken branch off of himself. 'Dang it! It looks like I lost to Rouge again! No fair, this is so irritating!'

"Don't you have someone to save?" The bat was already all smiles. "Get out of here Lolo! We'll take care of this bad kitty, hurry!"

"…r-right! Thank you!"

The youngest of the three left as quickly as she could as the other two faced their opponent once more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy: Arrgh!! (Throwing a tantrum.) Why?! Why did you choose him?! I'm so angry I could just die!

Rouge: I could die from feeling so relieved.

Kero Guardian: And I'm going to die from the over usage of cheesy dialogue!

Lolo: (Blush!) It-it's your fault! Making me blurt something like that so-so suddenly!

Kero Guardian: So you deny it?

Lolo: (Turns redder.) ………….

Janga: Hey! Since it's teen why don't you let me cuss, rather than using such stupid replacements?! And why the crap am I getting beaten up by a buncha girls?!?

Kero Guardian: Cussing is bad!! Besides then I'd censor it…I don't feel comfortable! And it's all in the irony **Janga-chan**!

Amy: I hate this! (Sob!)


	14. Log Thirteen: Our Powers

Bet on her Heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the beach they're staying at. Copyright goes to Klonoa Works and Namco, Sega and Sonic Team.

Kero Guardian: Writer's Block!

Tails: (Sweat drop.) Now there's an excuse.

Guntz: Has to be your worst one yet.

Kero Guardian: Oh shut up Guntz! You're just upset because you don't show up in my story!

Cream: Ah, anyway. Miss Kero would like to apologize once again for previous confusion in the chapter before. Thank you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Log Thirteen: Our Powers

"Klonoa, no! Don't!" The blue hedgehog caught the boy's wrist just as he was about to bring his wind saber down upon the wincing mechanic.

Sonic swung his fist around and smashed it hard across the boy's cheek, sending him into the dirt. Ignoring the injury, Klonoa sat up fairly quickly, his yellow eyes wide with shock. The two of them had just defeated the egotistical man and destroyed his robot, but this sudden change of events left an open door for another fight; this time between two heroes.

"What did I do wrong?" The Dream Traveler cried, standing up with clenched fists. He shook his wind bullet and closed the saber off. "Sonic, why the heck did you punch me?!"

Fastest thing on earth simply shook his head in disbelief. "How old are you, Klonoa?" He cast a glance to Garlen to make sure the real culprit wasn't trying to escape. "You were going to kill him weren't you?"

"He hurt Lolo!"

"Hey now, that's not a good enough reason to murder someone!" He started to think of his past adventures and how he would always let another certain mechanic in his life escape, "Sure, I know someone who would hurt my friends too and I'd rough him up a little but I would never do him in!"

"Huh?"

Sonic sighed, walking back over to his friend and pulled him by the collar of his shirt, "c'mon…looks like big brother Sonic's gotta give you a little lecture." He turned back to Garlen, who was now trying to push the machine's remainders off himself, "You stay right where you are, be back in a flash."

----------------------------------------

Past the beach and into the forest, a certain cat found himself facing off between two very violent females. Luckily for him one of the two was not as fast as the other and he had managed to pin her to the ground, a claw dug into a shoulder, the edge slipped slightly under her throat.

Amy stared in uncertainty at the bat caught on the ground. She held her hammer at shoulder's width in case he decided to hurt her, but that was very unlikely. "You! Let her go!"

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" Janga raised his other claw and pointed at the pink hedgehog, "Drop it or the bat loses more than just a few drops of blood."

"Ur…"

Rouge struggled underneath the claw, thanking whoever was up there for not getting poisoned, but it still hurt. A lot. "Forget about me! Amy, you can't let him talk you out of battle, think!! If you lose it, you'll go down too and what'll become of Lolo?" She laughed in her head, shaking it from pain and dark humor. 'Since when did I care so much?'

The girl gasped in return. This was the first time she had ever heard the spy worry about anyone except herself and quite frankly it made her even more stubborn, "No way! You might not really be my friend, but I'm not going to run away!"

"So now what?" Janga hissed impatiently.

"…." As she clutched her hammer closer to her, Amy did the only thing she could think to do, "SONIC!!!"

"Whoa, Ames?!" Sonic's unusual ability to sense when his friends are in danger came to full alert. "Klonoa! Stay with the Eggman copycat!" He had heard Amy's plea for help and immediately dropped the other hero down and dashed away. "Ames, where are you?!"

Back to the two females, Rouge rolled her eyes, "Honestly! Is that all you could think to do--"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to my girl?!" Despite Amy's cry for the hero, it was heard by the ears of one of his sidekicks. The one that **liked** Rouge. Down comes a boulder, which made Janga unlatch his claw from the bat's shoulder just in time to dodge it.

"Aaaahhh?!" Amy and Rouge both exclaimed in surprise.

Knuckles' form appeared from the settling dust and he rushed to the thief, picking her up with a worried expression. "Hey you all right?"

Rouge smiled, "you do care, you knucklehead…"

'Another one?! What are they, all crazy?' The feline was starting to feel a little out numbered and for once it wasn't a bunch of kids, but now a bunch of teenagers. "You brats done sucking face?! Darn it, how many of them are you and where the heck is that fat co-worker of mine?"

Amy ran over to Knuckles who set the afflicted aside, both of them readying a defensive pose.

"Don't forget us!" Sonic jumped in from a tree following Shadow who teleported beside him. "When you hurt one of our friends you have to deal with all of us."

Janga could not believe his luck, but he also knew he had no where to go. "Kikiki…you guys sure like to gang up on people, huh?" He drew his claw under his hat to wipe away a drop of sweat then swung it down, splitting to his other forms. "This should even the odds a little."

"What the?!" Shadow stood straighter, holding a chaos emerald in his hands, "just like Mephiles! I shall show you my Ultimate Power!"

Sighing, Sonic uttered, "Dude, **lame**."

I've never actually played Sonic the Hedgehog, yet I couldn't resist making him say that! But seriously, Shadow has to fight a lot of groups doesn't he?!

-----------------------------------------------

"Come on! Work! Work!" Lolo cried frantically, holding out her hands before her friend's injured body. She knew her magic was never good to begin with, but she pleaded to Claire that just this once, especially now when it counted most—"Just give me the ability to use healing correctly, even a little! Please!"

There was a sudden rush of warmth from her hands before a bright flash of light. After her eyes finally adjusted to it, the light had dimmed and Joka's wound had closed. "I…I did it! Oh Joka!" She wrapped her arms around him and held him as closely as she could before he stirred back to consciousness. "I'm so glad! I'm so very, very glad…"

"My sweetheart?" From the position she was clutching him, it was kind of embarrassing. "Urm…" He wiggled a little to check for any sores then took her by the shoulders, pushing away with a deep blush. When his feet touched solid ground again he shifted his eyes back to the slightly crying priestess. "I do not remember…"

Lolo continued for him, "Mr. Janga had hurt you very badly. He was going to hurt me too, but Amy and Rouge, they—" She jumped back to her feet, covering her mouth.

Joka could easily make out the terrified expression, "Are they in danger?" He looked back past a few trees and what sounded like a few explosions. "My sweetheart, I…I must go."

He watched her lower her hands and shake her head twice. The horrified look now mixing with worry, "You can't! Joka, you aren't completely healed!" There was a small sniffle that escaped from the anger in her voice, "I-I wasn't able to…the injury can still open up again!"

The fiend considered his options. Throughout the years that he has worked with Janga of Poison Claws he knew from experience that the cat was faster than him. And then there were the guests to contemplate over; each one of them was odd and carried a very unique ability that could form an indestructible team, but…Joka looked back to Lolo. If they failed and Janga had managed to escape, he would hunt both her and the ex-co-worker down with a vengeance. One he could not risk on his beloved sweetheart. "You told me once that you liked me." He lowered his eyes just as the girl turned bright red, "You have a future ahead of you. I on the other hand will have no where to go after this." The Moth Conspiracy is dead. "It is my turn to do something right."

"Joka! I want to tell you—"

He bowed and if he had time, then he would have cried. "Thus this is the true tragedy...farewell my sweetheart."

With that he was gone.

--------------------------------------

Knuckles swung a heavy combo, knocking down one of the clones only to be scratched from behind by another one. He flipped around and slid to a balance facing his attacker, caught off guard the clone managed to start with the first blow.

"Chaos Spear!" Saving the echidna, Shadow defeats another, but there were still plenty that remained. "Get your act together! I know you're worried about Rouge, but it won't do her any good if you died!"

"Grr! Don't gotta tell me twice!"

Amy hit her hammer to the ground, somersaulting to avoid onslaughts, but she already knew the odds were unfair. "Now who's ganging up on who?!" The closest one to her started snickering, to which she swung at, but missed. "Arrgh!"

"Just playing your game." The two in front of Sonic answered his friend's question. "Can't find the real one, can you?"

Sonic dashed off a moment and came back rushing around the two fakes and let a tornado throw them off, "Sonic wind! All right, you guys! Getting distracted is getting us no where! We have to beat each one down and eventually we'll find the real one."

'Darn…if they weren't here, I could easily use a Chaos Blast!' His rival was not impressed with the hero's idea of a strategy. He had to make due, but Shadow was also counting the amount of magic he was using and with the more he beat down, the more he was getting tired. Not to mention certain people were grating his nerves like Amy and Knuckles.

Knuckles was left at a disadvantage, he didn't move too fast and he had no long range ability, so his arms were left in the open for Janga to slash at anytime. Even if he was able to land a punch into the feline's chest, Janga could swing his claw around and cut him off. While Amy lacked the speed that the others had as well. Her hammer could do a lot of damage, but it slowed her down each time she landed a hit. At times she would miss and smash the ground, and then her weapon would get stuck; forcing Sonic to whisk her aside. "Huh?!"

"Ames, look out!" The blue wind caught Amy in his arms and tossed her away before Janga could slam his claw into her forehead. "Can't catch me! Whoo! Ah?!"

He accidentally ran into one who smashed back, sending him into Knuckles just as Amy rammed into Shadow from the previous toss. "My bad."

"Look at you guys. No real weapons and a complete mess…" The real Janga shifted his claws and laughed. "Time to finish you brats off."

Sonic groaned, shaking his head. He leapt up fast, ready to block the person next to him as the others staggered to their feet again—Rouge from the other side of the fighting zone let out a cry of disbelief, "What the heck is that?!"

The four were abruptly smashed away from Janga's view by something large and above. The cat cocked a confused look before following a bitter voice that spoke up. There was a turtle-like creature, at least five times bigger than him that hovered with an angry glare. The monster had razor-pointed spikes coming off his back and four fins for legs; in the back was the tail that struck the protagonists aside ending with a ball.

Rouge being the only "good guy" conscious managed to recognize the creature from its sharp fangs and the sadness within its star-shaped eyes. "Joka?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: Joka's beast form! I chose this over his cute form, because well…the cute form uses way too much magic and his fire ball thingies are very annoying.

Shadow: My head…hurts…

Kero Guardian: Doesn't it always! I never played Klonoa Door to Phantomile cuz I can't find the game, so wish me luck with the final chapter. Not to mention, I don't believe Sonic's ever killed anyone before.

Rouge: OMG, Joka! You really are a mon-

Joka: A fiend, not a monster!


	15. Final Log: Happiness in Hope

Bet on Her Heart

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Thank Sonic Team/Sega and Namco/Bandai for you know who.

Kero Guardian: This is the final chapter…sigh.

Tails: So no matter how frustrated you got over us, you're actually going to miss us?

Cream: Oh, Miss Kero, please don't cry!

Kero Guardian: I'm not crying! BTW, I moved this fic over to Klonoa Section cuz it's mainly about them.

King of Sorrow: Yet there is reluctance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Final Log: Happiness in Hope

"Joka! You darn lying traitor…"

"Oh please, Janga-chan. I know very well that you were planning something of your own against Garlen-san." The now transformed fiend swung one of his fins barely missing Janga's hat. He glared more furiously as the spring connecting his fin and his torso latched back into place.

The cat, somewhat surprised by the change in the clown, scoffed. "That's my line, buddy."

"You were never my friend, Janga-chan!!" With a snap of his tail onto the ground, Joka clenched his eyes together and charged head first into his ex-co-worker.

Faster than Joka, the feline abandoned his clones and leapt up catching one of the spikes on the fiend's back. He braced himself for the impact as Joka crashed into the ground crushing the clones. Then held tightly to the spike as the fiend started to shake, violently trying to throw him off. Janga sneered at the advantage and allowed him to be tossed a little to the left, right into one of the Joka's fins; slamming his claw into the flesh.

Rouge sat up at the clown's shriek of pain only to fall back down. "Joka! You can't beat him like this; he's too fast for you!" She turned her eyes back to her group of friends who had begun to stir awake again. "You guys get up!"

Sonic first on his feet called to his companions, "Come on, we gotta go help!"

"But isn't that one of the enemies…" Shadow questioned darkly.

Joka didn't care for the bat's warnings as he jerked his head to the ocean and plunged swiftly into it. This made Sonic come to a screeching halt, looking back and forth at the water.

"What's he think he's doing?!" Amy exclaimed loudly, "He's only going to open the wound wider and he just got back to normal…wait how did he get better so fast?"

Rouge glared first at the pink hedgehog's random question then at the unsettling water, "Joka! You idiot!"

Her hero stomped a foot, stating the obvious, "I can't swim!"

"I don't think Janga can either."

"Oh!" Amy covered her mouth, "Then…I think I can…"

As the girl was making a suggestion Joka burst back out from the surface launching a tail swat into Janga's stomach; Amy going ahead with her idea leapt up and swung her enormous hammer, slamming the gasping cat into the ground. "Knuckles!"

Knuckles nodded and threw a boulder to finish the job. He proudly clapped his hands together until he noticed Rouge frowning and turned to the sound of sand slopping against the water. The bat would have ran to the side of the exhausted fiend, but hesitated. She had never seen anything like his form before and it somewhat frightened her—the only thing it reminded her of was former enemies. 'What kind of friend am I?'

The echidna shook his head, walking over to the thief and placed a hand of comfort on her shoulder, "It's okay, Rouge."

Joka panting on shore, finally managed to lift his head and look over to the group who were all staring back at him now. He watched them freeze up under his gaze before lowering his head down again. "I was not intending on killing anyone…and thank you, Miss Amy for not hitting me instead."

Amy's eyes widened, dropping the hammer, "Did you really think I'd target you?"

The clown let the comment slide. He was too tired to argue and too confused at his current state. What was he going to do now? He had no where to go and if fate worked like it always had before, he'd end up with the same result that the rest of his co-workers would have. Dead or running. "I am tired…of hiding." There was suddenly something warm that tickled the area along his cheek, but he froze before he could look; already knowing who it was.

"Oh, hey it's you." Knuckles blinked at the silent girl.

Lolo stroked the white flesh, whispering, "Please. Look at me, Joka."

Joka didn't budge so the girl smoothed her hand up the side of his face, stopping to rest her arms around his head, hugging him lightly. "You don't have to be scared…no matter what happens…" She pressed her face against him, "I'll find a way back to you."

"Because…because I love you." Her confession turned into crying, "Everything will be all right."

The fiend lifted his head now, wanting to talk, but the priestess didn't give him a chance as she pressed a light kiss on his cheek, silencing him. "……"

The group looked to the ground; even Amy had nothing to say. There was nothing but silence and the howling of sirens that became clearer in the distance.

--------------------------

Janga and Garlen's shouting finally stopped when Suiryu slammed the doors to the police car.

Charmy piped up suddenly, "So who gets the bounty money?"

Espio shut his eyes, rubbing his forehead. "Can we not talk about that now?" He let his hand drop before turning to the young priestess standing in front of the now reverted beach ball. He pushed his way past the two girls standing behind her, earning a disapproving whine from Amy and Rouge. To which he ignored and placed a hand on the timid girl's back. "Just because he helped us doesn't make up for the charges against him and what he's already done."

Lolo took a step forward, hanging her head dejectedly, "I know."

"My sweetheart?"

She smiled at him. It was painful and her mind went back to the time she had to say farewell to a certain Dream Traveler, but this time it was different. It hurt so much more, "Joka."

"I love you too."

"Hm?"

Shifting his eyes, Joka blushed; rubbing at the bandage on his hand. "Even though I expressed these feelings before…I am sure that it is safe to say them again, but in a different light. This time I am sure that you are the only one." Even if it meant leaving his past history with Ghadius. There was a small feeling nudging him, telling him that this was the right decision. He would always have hope; after all, wasn't it Claire or Fate, or whatever that brought them together again? "I must serve my time in jail…so please…"

"I'll wait for you!"

Espio backed away, "Out of respect…in all reality Lolo I don't think--", right into a floating figure.

Popka sighed, letting out a loud howl, "Arwa! Why wait Lolo?"

"That's right! You were always waiting!" Rouge clasped her fists together. "Don't wait anymore."

Her childhood friend continued, "I guess…he's an okay guy…so I won't hold anything against you if you went off to visit him at Volk now and then." He raised an arm, "And don't you worry, cuz I ain't gonna tell the High Priestess nothin!"

"Popka!"

She studied the smirk on the dog's face and seeing that it didn't falter, she smiled in return.

She turned back to the fiend, nodding firmly. "I'll visit as often as I can." A light-hearted feeling warming inside her stomach replacing the pit.

Joka grinned, "it doesn't have to be everyday, my sweetheart."

Both laughed and smiled, "Thank you."

--------------------------------

The door opened and the young priestess stepped through it with her dear friend skipping behind her. She smiled down at him and fingered through the basket in her arms. Checking for the sweet aroma of apples, Lolo sighed softly.

"_You gave me a lot inspiration, Lolo-chan! Just you wait Sonic! I'm not waiting around for you anymore, you're mine!" The pink hedgehog reached out yanking the blue hero into an attempted hug._

"_Ah, man! Ames, stop it!"_

_Rouge rolled her eyes, "They'll never change… Lolo. Let's go shopping if we run into one another again. You can do with more than just that priestess outfit." She gestured to Popka, "Be good, mutt."_

"_Wahoo! Next time we see each other, let's spend more time together, kay?"_

Popka raised his head to the clear skies above, "You think we'll ever see them again?"

Lolo didn't respond at first, but lowered the basket to her side. "Maybe…but right now…" She closed her eyes and giggled, "I'm just hoping Joka will like the pie I baked him!"

End.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: Thank you. I hope you readers enjoyed the story! Between the confusing balance of characters, I am quite fond of the ending.

Janga: You're just glad that we're in jail. And why the heck did I lose so fast?!

Kero Guardian: I suck at action scenes, sorry! Not at all, but rather I tried to keep it realistic. People don't just receive forgiveness that easily. It got kinda mushy in the end.

Popka: Yuck.

Kero Guardian: Well, good-bye "Bet on Her Heart"! I had fun!!

Rouge: Amy, you lost the bet! Buy me a jewel!!

Amy: What?! (Nervous.) Wouldn't you rather get one from your boyfriend?


End file.
